The Unknown Companion
by Project X
Summary: A dimensional rip in time and space leads the Doctor to our world, a world where he is a fictional character. But what happens when an invasion by The Evanescent is to much for him, the one thing he needs most is a companion. So he rescues himself one! SI
1. Episode 1: Be Yourself Save the World!

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay before you read this I want you to PLEASE hear me out! Did I get your attention? Yes...no? Well I tried._

_This fan-fiction is not random, I have been planning to write a good plot line DW FF for three years. But just a week ago I finally got a good idea. My other story "Protecting Time" is more of thing I'm writing for my friends. _

_THIS however I want to be as perfect as possible. If there is anything that seems off AT ALL tell me, please!_

_I have watched and devoted a portion of my life to Doctor Who since 2005, the exact day, Nine's appearance, ever since that show has inspired me beyond words. One of my dreams is to become one of the writers for DW. I could design my own companion or even my own Doctor! Can you imagine? But that doesn't have anything to do with right now._

_My point being, I'm writing this to test myself. If people like it then I pass my test, YEAH!_

_This FF takes place right after "Journey's End". This episode is from Season 5, 10th Doctor._

_This is a companion self insert, it's me in about 4 years. I tried to make myself the right age for this and in the right year, but it's me where I hope to be and doing what I want to go do. I might also add in other OC's that I have created for original novels I've written._

_Like; a good portion of this comes from my book "Evanescent Apocalypse". I will reference my own work occasionally so don't freak out if you don't get it. People I know will be in this, I will identify who is who. If you want to know more details about me, said character in said story, go to my profile._

_If you ever want to ask me questions or know more about me, visit my Tumblr page. It's linked on my profile page._

_I thank every one who is reading this from the bottom of my heart. We Whovians should stick together, one day we will be called to save the world (On a possibly small scale) and we should work together like our beloved Doctor has taught us how to do!_

_I do not own anything from Doctor Who that is in this fan-fiction, I own everything else in it however, I would appreciate it if you didn't use any of this (My stuff not DW's stuff) before asking me permeation._

_Now, on with the SHOW! Enjoy and thank you for reading!_

**-X-**

_**People referenced from :**_

_BMD-X: __Brandon Monarch_

_Fox Mew Brittany:__ Britt_

_WolfAngel:__ Elle_

**-X-**

**Quotes:**

_((To get 'ya in the DW spirit!))_

_Now, look, there's a blue box. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. It can go anywhere in time and space and sometimes even where it's meant to go. And when it turns up, there's a bloke in it called The Doctor and there will be stuff wrong and he will do his best to sort it out and he will probably succeed cos he's awesome. Now sit down, shut up, and watch '__Blink__'. __**-**__**Neil Gaiman**__**summarizes 48 years of backstory**_

_He is impulsive, idealistic, ready to risk his life for a worthy cause. He hates tyranny and oppression and anything that is anti-life. He never gives in and he never gives up, however overwhelming the odds against him. The Doctor believes in good and fights evil. Though often caught up in violent situations, he is a man of peace. He is never cruel or cowardly. In fact, to put it simply, the Doctor is a hero.__**-**__**Terrance Dicks**_

_One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine._**-First Doctor**

_There are some corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things. Things that act against everything we believe in. They must be fought._

**-Second Doctor**

_Courage isn't just a matter of not being afraid. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway.__**-**_**Third Doctor**

_The very powerful and the very stupid have one thing in common. They don't alter their views to fit the facts; they alter the facts to fit their views. Which can be uncomfortable if you happen to be one of the facts that needs altering_.**-Fourth Doctor**

_I tried keeping a diary once. Not chronological, of course. But the trouble with time travel is, one never seems to find the time._**-Fifth Doctor**

_In all my traveling throughout the universe I have battled against evil, against power mad conspirators. I should have stayed here. The oldest civilization: decadent, degenerate, and rotten to the core. Power mad conspirators, Daleks, Sontarans... Cybermen, they're still in the nursery compared to us. Ten million years of absolute power. That's what it takes to be really corrupt! __**-**_**Sixth Doctor**

_There are worlds out there where the sky is burning, and the sea's asleep, and the rivers dream; people made of smoke and cities made of song. Somewhere there's danger, somewhere there's injustice, somewhere else the tea's getting cold. Come on, Ace. We've got work to do._**-Seventh Doctor**

_I am the man that gives monsters nightmares. The Daleks call me the Bringer of Darkness. I am the Eighth Man Bound. I am the Champion of Life and Time. I'm the guy with two hearts. I make History better. I am the Doctor.__**-**_**Eighth Doctor**

_Do you wanna come with me? 'Cause if you do, then I should warn you, you're gonna see all sorts of things. __Ghosts from the past.__ Aliens from the future. __The day the Earth died in a ball of flame.__ It won't be quiet, it won't be safe and it won't be calm. But I'll tell you what it will be: the trip of a lifetime._**-Ninth Doctor**

_I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old, and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?_**-Tenth Doctor**

**-X-**

**::"The Unknown Companion?"::**

**Episode One:**_"Be Yourself; Save The World!"_

**Prologue:**_"The Aliens Are Coming!"_

Space. The void of forever emptiness. That is, until life came to be.

One might thing only one race could survive in such a cold and dark place. Humans believe they are alone, that they are the center of the , _universes_ actually. But they are wrong. Humans are far from the only race in existence, to think such a large place would only house such a small species is idiotic.

Yet, that is not the argument to be made today. Today the universe's inhabitants will realize that there is more out there then what they can see. All around them, other dimensions exist, being created by the billions every second. Each dimension calls itself Reality, but really there is only one Reality and all other dimensions were created from it.

Reality, however, is not the place we will speak of today. Today we talk of dimensions with time travelers, dreamers, writers, companions, aliens, and challenges. We talk of your world and another.

Soon all of humanity will see the impossible emerge in front of them and try to kill them person by person. It will not be easy to survive, humanity will have to face many of those challenges. But there is hope! And his name is..._The Doctor._

"_Welcome to anti-reality, try to survive why don't you."- Unknown Companion._

**-X-**

The ship was temporarily offline; until they floated far enough into space to enact their plans, that is. It was cold and dark, but that didn't matter, they could see in the dark and create their own heat. Usually the ship was alive with progress, work, science, technology, and beings.

The '_captain_' of this ship stood, watching the stars float by. This was the first time his ship had gone so slow, but to make their plan work they needed to save all of the Exton Energy so that they could create the hole.

A hole in time and space, a portal that would lead them to another dimension.

This captain's name was Rardock, and he was an Evanescent. A race of beings that were beyond the normal standards of intelligence and strength. Their telepathic abilities would even astound Time Lords. Their tactical strength and wit even surpassed the Sontarans.

Their race was not known, they hid, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and when they did, there were no survivors. It was almost like they were never there.

Rardock's spine tingled with anticipation. He was excited for tomorrow's victory. He was excited that they would finally be able to enact their dream!

"Rardock?" Himpsure, another Evanescent on board the ship; Constant, spoke to Rardock in their practiced Human tongue. English, they called it. They were told to learn their enemy, so they did, every aspect of their enemy, even down to their most common language.

"Yes, Commander Himpsure?" Rardock hated speaking English, he hated humans all together, they were a disgusting race to him. He believed what they were about to do was long over due.

"You should rest. Tomorrow you will not have time." Himpsure informed his captain, as he stood at the ready. His tail stood straight up at his shoulders, fire like eyes trained on his captain with awe.

"Yes." Rardock nodded. "Tomorrow all humans will die...then EDEN will open." He closed his eyes, tired; he sighed. His scaled hand traveled to his temple to rub his reptilian eye lid.

"Captain?" Himpsure stood carefully on his reptilian legs. His furry tail began to rock slowly. "Why...why do we have to travel to another dimension to kill the humans, sir, there are plenty here?" The commander asked quietly.

Rardock glared at him, his dragon like face sneered, his golden glowing eyes glaring at Himpsure. This Evanescent was young, unsure of himself, and was not as intelligent as most, but was incredibly strong none the less.

"Because we wish to stay silent. Earth in this realm is protected by a ..._Time Lord._" Rardock spat the race's name like venom. "Even if it is one, we dare not intrude on what is his." Rardock hated that his race feared Time Lords, the ancient species should have died out long ago, to his opinion.

"So tomorrow we will invade another Earth, kill all of the humans as sacrifices, then open the gate to EDEN!" Himpsure said this excitedly, his tail wagging furiously.

Rardock smiled at the young and foolish Evanescent. He knew it would not be so easily done, but he gladly took the challenge. They would be victorious!

"Yes, Commander, we shall." Rardock then took the shoulder of his fellow Evanescent and lead them both back to the Hibernation Core, so that they might rest.

Tomorrow would be a big day. Tomorrow they invaded the Earth of another dimension, and they would slaughter the race known as humanity.

_And nothing would stop them._

**-X-**

**Episode One:**_"Be Yourself; Save The World!"_

**Part 1:**_"The Dimensional Catalyst?" _

_Cardiff University: Off campus dorm house. Cardiff, Whales. 2015, September 24th. 9:01 AM._

The sun was tightly sealed away by the dark colored curtains in the disorganized office slash room. The bed's crimson red sheets were ruffled and half sprawled out onto the floor. Papers sat on the desk next to the covered window, the only spot on the desk that appeared clean was where the small black laptop lay. Clothes hung off of every surface in the room, including the desk chair that had a black hoody and black leather jacket hanging off it's back. Posters covered the room's walls, posters of anime, Doctor Who, Marvel, zombie survival, video games, Warehouse 13, Supernatural, and different bits of art.

The person in the bed shivered as only half the covers covered her body. Her long pale leg hung off the bed, her auburn hair was a mess, and her pillow had hints of drool on it.

Finally; the red tinted alarm clock, that sat on her desk atop a black printer, went off. It began to play music from the ipod that was plugged into the top of it. The girl slightly woke to the song: I Ran So Far Away by Flock of Seagulls.

Even as the song continued to blare the girl did not get up. She merely rolled over and yawned. It wasn't until another dark haired girl, that was the same age as her, walked into her room and threw a small pillow at the sleeping girl's alarm clock.

"'Ya idjat! If you're not going to get up then don't set your bloody alarm clock! Your American rock music is getting on me nerves!" The average-build black haired girl shouted with her Welsh accent, while wearing kitten covered pajamas.

"Shut up, Emily." The sleeping girl mumbled and rolled over again, still not getting up.

The Welsh girl, Emily, rolled her eyes. " 'Ya git." She tossed another pillow at the other girl and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

The American girl yawned and finally stretched her limbs before dragging herself out of bed. She then went into the bathroom across from her room and turned on the light.

Oddly enough; her alarm clock began to work again, even after being slammed into the wall by a pillow, and was currently hanging off her desk by a cord. It began to play: Abacab by Genesis, as she began to brush her teeth.

Without even thinking about it; the American girl began to hum along with the song. As soon as she was done brushing her teeth she combed through her messy, curly, shoulder length hair. The girl's emerald eyes were dark and hazy, tired looking, with dark purple bags underneath them, which was usually hidden by a pair of glasses.

The girl yawned again as she closed the bathroom door and took a quick shower. Her alarm clock still playing music, against Emily's wishes. Afterwards she wrapped a towel around herself, pony tailed her damp hair, and ran back into her room. She was awake now and lively. She dashed and jumped around her room, to the music, as she tried to find a clean shirt and pair of jeans to wear.

After being successful in the endeavor the girl tossed on her clothes, being of which was a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of gray jeans, her black and white sneakers, her red and black glasses, her silver watch, a black hoody, a black leather jacket, and her red ruby self-designed high school class ring. She then walked out of her room, finally turning her alarm clock off and putting it back on her printer, and went into the living room.

One side of the living room was neat and clean, tidy and organized. The other side was the opposite, it was covered in pizza boxes, newspapers, lots of books, scattered drawings, and many manuscripts of books that were half done.

You could only guess which side was who's.

"You're a bloody git, you know that?" The dark haired girl; Emily appeared, leaning against the arch between the living room and the kitchen, holding a mug of vanilla coffee. She now wore a dark blue shirt, a pair of tan military looking khakis, and some leather boots. Her dark blue eyes glared deeply at the American girl, who was not fazed in the slightest, but did have a very confused look on her face.

The auburn haired girl sighed, her body slumped when she released the breath, she rubbed the back of her head, scratching her scalp. "What have I done now?" She asked, still sounding half asleep. The question seemed to slip from her mouth easily, almost as if she asked it on a regular basis.

"That bloke called again this morn'n. He said he wanted to know if you wanted breakfast, I told him to bugger off because it was two o'clock in the bloody morn'n! On a Saturday to boot!" Emily sipped her coffee after yelling, she continued to glare at the American girl who seemed to be almost absolutely clueless.

The auburn haired girl just tilted her head, shook it, shrugged, then went straight for the fridge.

"Oi! You can't just ignore this! He likes you, a lot!" Emily then quickly leaned against the refrigerator door before the other girl could get to it. "This is the fifth guy this semester Jam! You need to get your head out of _Dream World _and grow up! Before all the guys grow out!"

The auburn haired girl just blinked rapidly at Emily before pulling the door open anyway, even though Emily was in front of it. She grabbed a Coca-Cola from the fridge, snapped it open, then downed it. Emily watched and waited, still glaring.

"Okay," The other girl said with an exhaled breath, hands in the air. "Caffeine is now officially in my blood." She then looked at Emily and put up one finger. "One; my name is not _Jam_ it's Jamy, Jamy Boyd. We've had three semesters together you ought to know that by now." The girl, Jamy, tilted her head as she paused, thinking. "Although I know you know Jamy isn't really my first name, but you also know I refuse for anyone to use my real first name." She pointed out and uttered rather quickly, almost like words were spilling out of her mouth. Something that happened to her on a regular basis.

Emily sighed and shook her head, sometimes this girl made her so frustrated. The simplest things, like a normal conversation, was so hard to come by with her. She could never keep her head screwed on right or her mouth zipped shut.

"Two; I don't want a relationship. Not from them, not from anyone. I tell them that when I start talking to them, but their just like-...like _flies_! I can't turn a corner without a guy giving me puppy dog eyes. What is with these guys in the UK? Are they blind?" Jamy rambles on, almost non-stop, _again_. She motions to her body with her hands, insinuating that the _'UK boys'_ were blind because she was not '_good looking'. _But since this young dreamer had grown, she had gain some worth in the looks department and Emily wasn't the only person, boy or girl, to notice. The only person who hadn't noticed was Jamy _herself_.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Ever hear love is blind? 'Ya git. Maybe they like you because you're nice! And if you don't start thinking about your future, you're going to end up dying alone! 'Ya git!" Emily starts to yell, trying to get through the block in Jamy's ears.

But Jamy seems ever resilient not to care. "I don't need anyone else, _love_ isn't real! It's chemicals in one's body telling them it's time to mate! And; what. The. Heck. Is a git?" She shouts back, sounding frustrated.

Emily throws her hands up in the air and gives up completely. "An idjat! 'Cos that's what you are, an idjat!" Emily then puts her mug down and storms out of the kitchen.

Quickly, Jamy throws away the can she had finished drinking and runs after Emily. "An idiot! You mean idiot!" She pauses. "And I am not!"

**-X-**

_An hour later..._

"So? Do you want anything?" Jamy asks Emily. The dark haired girl sits on the couch as she channel surfs. Jamy stands behind her, leaning over her head.

Emily raises a brow at the closeness. "Oi! Space!" Emily pushes Jamy's head playfully and the auburn haired one laughs. "Also, yah, were out of creamer, sugar, milk, and...here's a _shocker_; soda."

"I do not have an obsession with soda." Jamy quickly bites back without thinking about it.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Yes. You. Do. But that doesn't matter right now, Jam, just go and get back." She retorts with a smile and a playful glare.

Jamy "humphs" and goes to grab her keys from a bowl next to the TV. She has her side-pack with her, the side-pack looks like a small TARDIS hanging off of her shoulder. She puts her keys in her pocket as Emily begins to laugh. Jamy looks back at her, confused. "What?" She asks with a raised brow.

"Really? A TARDIS bag?" Emily giggles, remote in her lap forgotten, as she leans her back against the couch.

"It's bigger on the inside." Jamy replies, a grin from ear to ear on her face. The bag holds, actually, just her laptop, which was not very big.

"Get that off the internet?" Emily asks, standing up, putting the remote on top of the TV.

"No, a friend from Tumblr mailed it to me for my-," Jamy cut herself off, she did not want to finish her sentence, not in front of Emily. The fact that today was her birthday was a secret. She'd hate to see what a Welsh twenty year old girl could come up with on last notice for birthday celebration. She hated celebrating her birthday anyway.

Emily does not notice and walks up to her. "You and your 'lil blog and your internet buddies." She shakes her head. "Oh! Don't forget your bloody helmet today! You hear me! I am not coming to kidnap you from the hospital again after that last stunt."

"It was an accident." Jamy mumbles as she pouts at her dark haired friend, before, indeed, grabbing her black motorcycle helmet. The hemet always seemed to find itself hanging off the coat rack near the door, for some reason or another.

"Bollocks. If that was an accident then my aunts the queen of bloody England!" Emily shot back, her arms folded as she stopped in front of Jamy, a friendly glare forming, _again_.

"Oh? You never told me you were related to royalty!" Jamy joked, smiling again. As always she didn't take anything the Welsh girl said seriously.

Emily pushed her in the shoulder playfully, Jamy pretended it hurt and clutched it protectively. "You know what I mean you wanker! Also, don't forget stuff for supper, it's your turn to cook tonight." She informed the auburn haired American in front of her.

Jamy's face turned blank then as she looked at Emily. She started to stare at her with puppy dog eyes as she realized what was said to her. "But...but- I'm a horrible cook! Your so much better than me! Can't you do it?" Jamy whined and begged, whimpering like a puppy to ham up the act.

"No! Now get out of here! I know better than to let you keep staring at me with those puppy dog eyes!" Emily said as she pushed Jamy out of the door. Jamy laughed and let push as the door closed behind her. Jamy sighed melancholily before walking to the student parking lot.

'_Life is good.'_ She thought.

**-X-**

_An hour and thirty minutes later..._

Jamy Boyd was a simple young woman from America, it's just, she was complex too. She could never decide really which it was.

She was twenty years old, today. September twenty fourth was her birthday. This was her third semester in Cardiff University, and to tell the truth she came to Cardiff only because of Doctor Who, but Cardiff really was beautiful, so it was a win-win. Thing was; she was almost the only person in all of Cardiff that rode a motorcycle, and that didn't have a three inch thick accent. If she felt different back home, she really felt different here.

Her dream was to be a great author. To make her books the stuff of legends, on shelves in homes everywhere. In three months her first novel would reach those shelves.

Hidden Powers by Jamy Catalyst; Is what it would say. Her long time dream was coming true. Now she just had to make sure Emily didn't kill her before she could see it come true.

Little Town was the name of Jamy's favorite cafe. It had free Wi-Fi and the best hot cocoa you'd ever hope to find in Cardiff. She sat there, in the little cafe, sipping hot chocolate and surfing the web most days.

Jamy was on her blog on a website called Tumblr. She was talking to a girl she had known for about five years. She had visited her once before too. She was thanking her for the bag she had sent her, the TARDIS one, for her birthday.

"Thank you Britt, I love it!" Jamy mumbled as she typed the words. She sat in the back of the cafe, out of ear shot. She scrolled through at least a dozen pages before ordering her and Emily's supper by using a pizza place's website. "Make me cook, I order. Simple as that." She stated before closing her laptop and putting it back in her bag.

"Hey...look at that!"

"Oh my gawd! What is that?"

"Clouds...no, not clouds."

Jamy lifted her head as she heard several people around her talking. '_What are they talking about?' _Jamy saw that everyone in the cafe was looking outside. Jamy turned her head to see how dark it was outside the cafe. She raised her brow before getting up and going outside, her side-pack slung over her shoulder again.

People stood in the streets, frozen in fear, as they looked up at the sky. Jamy looked at the people before tilting her head up, as she walked onto the street. All the cars on the streets were stopped, their drivers looking up at the sky like everyone else. Above them was a dark black-moving-shadow-looking _thing_.

'_Nope, that is definitely not a cloud.' _Jamy thought, a lump stuck in her throat. That's when her cellphone started buzzing in her pants pocket. As she watched the shadow like thing move slowly above her she answered her phone.

"_Oh my gawd! Are you alright? Have you seen the news? What's going on out there!"_ It was Emily, almost over hyperventilating with worry for the auburn haired girl.

Apparently, it didn't take long for news crews all over Whales to see this huge shadow and begin to report over it, making everyone, wether at home or on the streets, panicked.

Jamy could feel her hand trembling as her phone shook in her hands. She watched the shadow closely, frozen like everyone else on the streets. She swallowed audibly again, almost completely terrified. "Emily..." She whispered. "I think- I think it's a ship." She stated, stuttering.

"_What? A space ship? Don't be daft! It can't be!" _Emily yelled, but sounded not so sure herself. Emily, like Jamy, was a Doctor Who enthusiast but was unsure wether to believe in things like aliens or not.

That's when Jamy heard people screaming behind her. She turned quickly and saw them all pointing at something in the sky in front of them. She was scared to look up, to see what it could be, but she had no choice. She lifted her head to see-

"It's a dimensional rip! Emily! It came from a dimensional rip in time and space!" Jamy yelled hysterically into the phone, her grip tightening on it. Some how she knew, just by seeing it, what it was. The gears in her brain turning so fast she was able to put her lives' knowledge together and realize it in a matter of seconds. It was a writer thing.

"_But...but that's impossible! That stuff- it's just off of TV shows! Ain't it?" _Emily sounded terrified now and confused, Jamy could hear the news going on in the room with her, she knew she could see the same thing as her from the sounds coming from the background of her phone.

"Anything is possible, Emily." Jamy paused, thinking of the right words to use to explain to her dearly bewildered friend. "I've been searching for impossible things all of my life Emily, do you know what I found? Nothing. Because everything is possible, and if it really was impossible then it simply just wouldn't be. All those stories people write, they have to come from some where, whether here or from another world. But they are all true Emily, this proves it! This proves I was right!"

"_What...what are you talk'n about Jam?" _Emily sounded befuddled now, she didn't seem to understand what the auburn haired girl was trying to tell her, or whether she wanted to believe her.

Jamy clutched her phone again, let the person on the other side's voice sink in, let her remember it, cherish it. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Thank you, Emily." She said slowly, whispering.

"_What? Why?" _Emily asked, slowly becoming hysterical from what her friend was trying to tell her.

"For everything, for acting like a mother hen to me, for protecting me, for watching out for me. You didn't have to do that but you did." Jamy tried to keep the tears from her eyes, as she watched the swirling vortex in front of her light up crimson red, with swirling darkness inside of it, and blue lightning coming out of it. Ships the size and build of sky scrapers and tanks began to appear by the tens of hundreds in the sky. More were coming and she knew it, the biggest one was right above her head now.

There was a knot tightening in Jamy's stomach, she could almost sense what was about to happen. She had watched enough science fiction to realize it long before it happened. She'd written plenty of science fiction to boot, to see it coming.

She could hear a small sob from Emily then._ ". Don't! I know that voice Jamy Boyd! That's your 'I'm-about-to-do-something-extremely-reckless' voice. You can't! You have to come back! Please! Don't be daft! Please! I know you! Your going to try and play hero again! You're just a college student! What can you do?"_ She screamed into the phone, her crying growing louder. Emily tried so desperately to convince her friend to stop, to come back home, but even then she knew the stubborn American girl to well and knew no matter what she said Jamy wouldn't listen.

Jamy's face grew blank as she watched the ships get closer and closer. "But if I don't do something, who will?" She whispered before a tear dropped down her cheek, fear gripping her heart. "Goodbye Emily Lockheart, lock the doors and look in my old suitcase. My dad's last birthday present should be in there. It should protect you...just, remember to take off the safety first." And with that, Jamy Boyd hung up her cellphone, put it in her pant's pocket, and took a deep breath. She watched as every other panicked person on the streets of Whales was disintegrated by beams of green light.

The other's simply vanished.

Before Jamy had time to even move, she was greeted by darkness.

**-X-**

_Meanwhile in the TARDIS..._

The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS. He was soaked, his hair drooping into his eyes, his long brown jacket was drenched. He slowly threw his jacket over one of the arches in the TARDIS, the one next to the front door, and walked over to his chair. He sat down, stretched, and ran his hand threw his wet dripping hair. He sighed, tired, lonely, sad.

The Doctor Donna would have made a brilliant companion, the best maybe even. But if Donna Noble was to survive he had to wipe her mind, he had had no choice in the matter.

'_Donna Noble_...' The Doctor then looked to his side and saw one of Donna's coats. Like Rose's it had been left behind. The Doctor gritted his teeth before ignoring the coat and turning knobs on the console of the TARDIS. He would need to change into something dry soon, perhaps get some well deserved rest.

But before the Doctor could do any of this, the TARDIS began to go insane. It shifted and the Doctor glided off his feet, the TARDIS tilting, as if there was an earthquake going on beneath it.

The Doctor tried to steady himself as he ran around pulling levers and punching buttons, trying to stop the TARDIS.

"What's going on old girl? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked to the machine, concern for her written all over his face and into his voice.

The TARDIS responded by sounding a red alert and began to take off into deep space.

This was one of those moments the Doctor had no control over the blue box. He could try pushing every button and switching all of the switches, but nothing would work. All he could do was run over to his viewing screen and see where they were going.

The Doctor raced over, trying to keep his balance along the way, and turned the screen towards him. He flipped it on and punched some Gallifreyn into the keyboard making an image appear on screen. It was quiet a nasty image at that.

"No. No. No. No. NO! NO! NO! NOOO!" The Doctor shouted as he watched the image get bigger on his screen. He knew exactly what it was and that it was very very very bad news.

If the Doctor had had a companion with him at the moment, this would be where he explained to them how bad this truly was.

Directly in front of him was a rip! A rip in the very fabric of this universe's reality. A rip in time and space that was far to large to have been made on accident. It was essentially a portal to another dimension. The portal looked like the one the Doctor had to go through to travel through time, but with inverted colors.

If this portal was not sealed soon it would begin to drag other planets and pieces of the universe inside of it. It would begin to suck things in and when something that was not meant to be was thrown into another dimension then very very bad things happened. Like the destruction of both dimensions all together.

The closer the TARDIS got to the dimensional rip the more it seemed to be getting sucked in. Sooner then the Doctor expected, both him and the TARDIS was sucked completely into the other dimension.

The Doctor sighed as he held onto the console for dear life. "Just brilliant."

**-X-**

**End Note: **_I hope you guys liked this! I'll be posting it on the eighth, if I can. I'm already working on part 2. I should be done with it in a bit. It might not be as long as this one, so I'll probably add part 1 of episode 2 on it. So I hope everyone reviews that enjoyed this! I'd like to get a good average of how well this is liked. Suggests are welcome!_

**DW Fan Question of the Day!:**

_If you could travel all through out time and space with The Doctor, where would you go?_


	2. Part 2: Happy Birthday to Me?

_**Author's Note: **__I want to thank every one who has reviewed so far and I'd like to thank those who have given me great ideas and inspiration, either on Tumblr or FF._

**animemonkey13: **_Thank you! I do have a large array of plots planned! I hope you enjoy them!_

**WolfAngel: **_Thanks for the inspiration on Tumblr Elle! I got some really interesting ideas for how we meet up now! I'm really glad you enjoyed this, it only gets better!_

**BmD-XIII: **_Thank you BMD-X buddy! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

**SaYue-San: **_That's okay, the 10th Doctor is David Tennant. After this episode The Evanescent won't show up again until way later! The Evanescent are actually from a different story but...well you'll see. The Welsh accent doesn't really matter to me, just as long as every one understands they have an accent. But thank you! I really appreciate it! I think all of your marvelous words are going to make me cry in pride. I think you expect to much of me, I'm just a beginner. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

**Fox Mew Brittany: **_Thank you Sora! I'm really glad you like it too! I think I would pick the Ood world first, the planet Midnight can wait. _' That was one of the scariest episodes ever._

**::"The Unknown Companion?"::**

**Episode One:**_"Be Yourself; Save The World!"_

**Part Two: **_"Happy Birthday to me?"_

_Aboard the Evanescent ship: Constant. 20 minutes later..._

Well let me tell you; as soon as I regained consciousness I felt like I was having a bad hang over. One you get after downing about twenty shots of hard liquor. Well, I guessed that's what it felt like, I've never been much of a drinker, unless it was soda. I know I've had a soda hang over before, but it was never this bad.

My head felt like it had been split open like a coconut, my joints and muscles ached, and it felt like I might have broken something. My body was surrounded by a cold damp draft of air, my clothes were the only things keeping me warm, and even with my clothes on I was still freezing. My arms were pinned underneath my body, which felt like lead, at the moment.

The right side of my face felt like it was stuck to an ice cube. My face was sticking to the freezing metallic floor, if that _was_ the floor, explaining the chills running down my spine.

Everything was dark, even when I opened my eyes. No lights in the room, from what I could tell, which wasn't very much. My vision was blurry and trying to keep my eyes open only worsened my headache, so I decided to keep them closed and relax my body.

The cold damp ground helped to sooth my aches and pains, and as much as I'd loved to stay on the huge ice pack that was the ground, I knew I needed to figure out where I was.

'_Okay, I remember a space ship.'_ I let the thoughts come to me slowly as images flashed past my closed eyes. I remembered the huge portal in the sky. _'Dimensional rip.' _I corrected myself. Then I remembered talking to Emily and when I was about to run away from the ship in the sky. _'But after that is a blur.'_

I sighed and let my shoulders slump. _'Why me?' _After thinking that I slowly put my palms down to the floor and pushed myself up, like a push-up. I got to my knees, then to my feet, and I-...fell backwards. My head and back hit the ground violently and I cringed, my face scrunched up in pain.

"Ow." I said in a high pitched whisper._ 'So much for just a headache, now I've got a migraine.' _I hissed in pain as I tried to sit up again, except this time I was successful, sitting indian style. I let out a breath as stretched my arm and popped my shoulders, then I took a breath. When I took that breath I was finally able to smell something really _really_ bad. I covered my nose and shook my head. "Sulfur, yuck." I mumbled, trying to stay quite.

I looked around then, the room almost completely dark and silent. Air was coming in through the upper area of the room, by how much that ventilation echoed I'd say the room was rather wide and high. No light filtered in through any part of the room, meaning there were no exits for me, even if I could see to check the room I knew there were none just by that fact alone.

'_Okay, so Indian Jones style escape is out. Same thing with a Leon Scott Kennedy exit and a knight in shining armor rescue. Well then- I'm screwed.' _I thought and then carefully flopped back down onto the ground and groaned in frustration. '_Seriously? I think the universe hates me.' _I groaned.

Just as I was about to wallow in despair, the lights came on and in walked three

_things, _from where I had no idea. All I heard was a Star Trek style _'whoosh' _asI turned my head and looked up, the super powered fluorescent lights nearly blinding me. I blinked rapidly, seeing the Godzilla men in between each blink, even though I only half saw them I was still extremely surprised by the sight.

They each began to speak a strange language, _their_ language I supposed, and I certainly couldn't understand it. They just flapped their snake like tongues and stared at me, analyzed me, then spoke to each other. They were really close to me, pointing and sneering, why I hadn't moved yet was a mystery to me. From what they were wearing I could only guess they were some type of scientists. Meaning only one thing for me.

'_I'm the experiment!'_ My eyes widened at the realization and I brought my palms against the floor again and scooted myself away from them, quickly. They seemed amused by the actions, they chuckled like lizards, if lizards could chuckle. I felt a bit insulted that they found my fear laughable, but I was still more terrified then insulted. _'What am I gonna do? There's no way out!' _I tried not to panic, but it was getting increasingly harder not to the more I looked around the room.

Blood of all different colors was splattered every where, in the back of the room there were chains and clamps built into the wall, and torture devices were hung up on each and every wall in said room.

My breath hitched as I saw this, then I looked down. Since I had been laying face down on the floor earlier, I too was covered in blood. The blood covered my jacket in splotches but was very thin. It covered my face and my hands, I cringed and shivered. But the fact was; I had blood all over me!

I couldn't stop from trembling as I looked at my blood covered hands and arms. There was a lump stuck in my throat as I stopped myself from screaming bloody murder. I tried to take deep even breaths to calm myself, but the shivers going up my spine wouldn't stop.

The Godzilla men had watched me closely the entire time as I freaked out. They looked thoughtful, thinking deeply about their new experiment. I wondered then, as I took deep breaths, why they hadn't done anything yet.

After several minutes I'd finally taken control over my mini panic attack and I looked up at them, the Godzilla like men, glaring and sneering at them. Whatever they wanted, whatever they were after, they couldn't have it! Not from me! Never!

"Where. Am. I?" I growled in the back of my throat as my eyes watched them. I imagined at the moment my eyes looked far beyond human, with my pupils dilated my eyes were almost cat like, glowing yellow and emerald green. They only watched me, they didn't flinch, or move a muscle. Almost as if they were waiting for something, or some one.

Just then, through the door they came in, that I hadn't seen earlier, an even scarier Godzilla man came in. He wore some type of uniform, his head held high, and his tail wagging slowly behind him.

I rose a brow. _'A tail and a dragon looking body? Why does that sound so familiar?' _I didn't get time to ponder this as the high ranking Godzilla man that walked in began to talk...English surprisingly enough.

"We have analyzed the databases from Earth and have discovered your identity and social standing." He informed me, his arms behind his back as he walked forward. The scientists scattered as he walked up to me. He looked down at my hunched up form and sneered, flames actually coming from his nose as he breathed in, after his chest fell from the breath the flames went away.

For some reason I was more interested about what these creatures were instead of my situation, if only for a second. They just seemed so familiar and to be honest they were really cool looking! Oh, and very terrifying at the same time. You can imagine how confused I feel, _emotionally_.

I shook my head then and gave the high ranking Godzilla man my full attention. I let what he told me sink in, and it did, very quickly. "What do you mean? Why would you be interested in knowing who I am? Why am I here? Where is here? Who are you? Oh! Better question- What the Hell are you doing on Earth!" I spoke the first two questions slow, let my sore dry mouth get moist again, then I spoke quickly and started to raise my voice, until finally, I was yelling at the strange yet fascinating creature.

The three scientists scuttled back like scared penguins, apparently they had never seen an angry human before. The high ranking Godzilla stood tall, not even a flinch, he was not fazed in the slightest.

Before I could blink, the Godzilla in front of me grabbed the front of my jacket and hoisted me up like I weighed nothing. His nostrils were on fire again and his eyes burned a golden orange color. He brought us eye to eye before he began to yell, furious at me for my _'insolence'_.

"You are a prisoner on my ship, ape! So if you want to live you will show respect and fear of me and my kin! Your race will be long since dead in a weeks time, you will die long before them." The Godzilla man calmed down, breathing deeply, as he spoke to me. For some reason I got the feeling he didn't like humans, _go figure_.

My heart was racing, my limbs completely noodle like, as he spoke to me. Even if I had had anything in my bowels...well, it wouldn't have been pretty. I couldn't breath, his breath smelled of sulfur, almost like I was sticking my head in a volcano, he was just as likely to blow too.

The Godzilla man holding me up saw the fear in my eyes and the fact I was completely silent, he took this as my surrender. But surrendering was the last thing on my mind, it was not on todays to-do list!

I took a shallow breath then, stink filled my nose quickly, but I toughed it out. "Okay, could you _please_ let me down?" I tried to say the words as nicely as possible, but a little hate still slipped out into them. The high ranking Godzilla man didn't seem to notice this, he grinned and dropped me, _literally_. I landed with a very loud, painful, 'thud'.

'_Yeah like my butt didn't already hurt!' _I screamed in my head as clenched my teeth and glared at the dragon like man that towered over me. He seemed to enjoy my pain as he grinned at me, _again_. This guy was getting on my nerves.

"Well, _Earth child_, I suppose there is no reason why I could not answer some of your inquiries before we go onto the experiments." He informed me, at least I think _it_ is a _he_, before he started to pace with his arms behind his back again. The three scientists whispered things to each other while standing in the back of the room. I wished they would leave, at least then I'd only have one of these creatures to worry about.

"My name and rank is Rardock, _Captain_ Rardock. This ship is mine, and my soldiers are the best, I suggest you keep that in mind." The Godzilla man, Rardock, stated as he paced and stared at me with his glowing eyes. I just sat on my sore bum and watched him with a little bit of awe. When he wasn't in my face being terrifying, he looked really interested, like a dragon with a lion's mane and a wolf's tail.

"I am an Evanescent and my kin has deemed humanity unfit to exist. So, we are going to wipe out your entire race, beginning with the, as you humans would call it, European country below us. We have chosen six hundred other humans to use as test subjects-" Before Rardock could finish his little speech, I bolted up, my eyes wide, a snarl coming from my mouth.

'_Oh! He did not just say what I think he said!'_

"Where are they! What have you done with them! Why torture them if you're just going to kill them anyway! Just LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my face red, anger surging inside of me. I knew that I was probably sentencing myself to a slow torturous death, but- some one had to stand up for humanity!

Rardock glared deeply at me, I thought for a second he would just kill me or shred me to pieces with the claws attached to his hands. But instead he smiled evilly, a smile that would shadow even the scariest killers of Earth.

"You are indeed interesting, _Earth child_. By your social standing; you are not important, intelligent, strong, or skilled in any form. Yet, you insist on showing courage that does not fit your profile. You human beings are perhaps the most surprising and resilient species my kin have come across." Rardock said, a grin across his muzzle of a face, cynicism evident in his words as he speaks and pats my head mockingly. "Perhaps _he_ was right in believing your race is more than it appears to be." He added, mumbling his words as if it was merely an after thought.

I didn't think much about that sentence at the moment though, my main concern was what happened to the six hundred other humans on this ship. Not only that but, something didn't fit right. This species, Godzilla men, The Evanescent, whatever they were, they were intelligent! They didn't seem like man-eaters or like completely crazed animals. Meaning; they had more than just the_ 'hating humans' _reason for doing this.

Studying thoughts and processes of criminal minds and insanity was a hobby of mine, and it had oh-so come in handy. But writing, being an author that wrote stuff like what was happening now, getting into all of those characters' heads, helped the most. I was a detective in a strange land from a strange land, and I knew exactly what to do!

"So I don't impress you? A pity." I crossed my arms and glared up at Rardock. "I wasn't trying to, so let's see what happens when I try." I then proceeded to act _'cool'_. I leaned up against the wall and put on my poker face, even though a smile hid under my mask of words and thespian-ism. "Okay, so let me get this straight, you're saying that all of this," I motioned around me with my hands. "Is so you can just kill all of the human beings in this dimension?" Clearly I didn't have to explain that I already knew they were not from this dimension, that was a given.

Rardock paused, thinking, most likely of a lie. Even though this creature was alien, his posture still conveyed human emotion and thought. He still stood on the balls of his feet, his face scrunched up in thought, _deep_ and _concentrated_ thought. The only thing he was missing was sweat, but if their physiology was anything like a lizards, then they didn't have sweat glands.

"That is correct, we-" I cut the captain off abruptly and quickly, with an almost over whelming glee.

"Lie! You. Are. Lying! Because that doesn't make any sense! You aren't a mindless race, you proved that when you stated you looked through human databases just to figure out who I was! Mindless creatures wouldn't care! There is a much larger purpose for what you're doing, what is it?" I yelled, excitement filling my voice as puzzle pieces started to fit together, Rardock looked nerve-racked as I walked up to him, a grin spread across my face as I watched him. "Who's impressed now?" I stated cockily.

One second Rardock looked like he was about to up-chuck his lunch, the next he looked like he was about to blow. A storm of fire shot up from his nostrils, eyes glowing like the sun. I had a feeling his thoughts were going along the line of: '_You insolent human! How dare you belief you have any right to say such things!'_ He also probably felt pretty angry about the fact I nearly read his thoughts, I got inside his head and figured something really important out, _it's a writer thing_.

What I didn't see, however, was him slamming his fist against the side of my face and making me stumble back. Afterwards he started talking in the same tongue as the scientists did, he must have ordered them to grab me and strap me into the wall, because that's what they did. I struggled, oh did I struggle, problem is; I'm a writer that watches TV shows and plays video games as a hobby, the only place on my body that had any muscle was my thumbs. So struggling didn't do me _any_ good.

After I was properly strapped in, clamps along my arms, legs, neck, and waist, Rardock started talking again. He spoke smugly into my ear, trying to intimidate me. All he accomplished was sending the smell of sulfur up my noes again.

"Six hundred other humans went through this same procedure, all have died screaming. My kin and I were generous to them though, only because they wept at our feet in fear, it was an incredible sight. Apes where they finally belong, at the bottom of the food chain." Rardock spoke directly into my ear as I struggled in the bonds, that were also covered in blood, but as I continued to struggle, Rardock became annoyed by it. He sunk his claws slowly into my left arm, I bit my lip harshly making sure I didn't yelp in pain. His claws were so sharp it felt like five needles were slowly sinking into my bicep.

"But, to show what happens to Apes who do not beg, I will not be so generous." His tongue touched my ear for two seconds as he spoke in a hunter-like voice. A quiet rage that echoed farther then any loud anger.

I cringed, breathing quick breaths as adrenaline filled my system. "What," I took another breath. "Have you been doing to them?" I shuddered to imagine what. This is one of those moments you hate having a great imagination, your mind thinks of a million and one things that could be possibly about to happen to you, none of them end happily.

"We are testing what happens," He motions to some of the scientists to press certain buttons on the console along the wall before continuing. "When a human's fragile mind is pushed to it's limit. You pathetic Apes can only use ten percent of your own minds, but what happens if you could use eighty? Perhaps you would finally be a race worth existence. No human has survived past forty percent, but you seem _different_, perhaps you will survive." Rardock puts something on my head then. It's cold against my skin, it's round, and metal. He puts one on my forehead, then two on my temples. I can't see it because I cannot move my head, I'm strapped to tightly to the wall.

"But I am sure you will just scream and die like the others, I will enjoy the sight." Rardock walks over to the console then, and holds a lever in his claws. The lever looks ominous, and ominous when it concerns me is never good.

I gulp and wiggle in my bonds again, but even the lubrication of the blood does not aid my escape. _'Oh my God, I'm gonna die! This is it!' _I'm screaming in my head, a lump in my throat as a squeeze my eyes closed. I'm scared that if I open them again that I'll start crying, and I don't want to give him the satisfaction. I will not beg, I will not cry, but I'm not strong enough or smart enough to save myself. I'm not brave enough to not start panicking and screaming in my head. I'm not brave enough to stop my quick breathing, my sweating, my fear, or my thoughts of death. I'm not just scared, I'm terrified.

Even the mask I wear day and night will not hide the truth, not here, not when I'm about to die. But if anything I'm brave enough to admit my short comings and that I am in-fact about to die. No amount of dreams or the cunning I posses will save me. Because I am not perfect, I'm nothing special, and I never will be.

This is the moment my mask shatters, as he pulls that lever, and as time slows down for me. Behind my mask I am not a genius, but I am smart. I am not strong but I still stand up for others. I am not courageous but I am brave. I am terrified, I am sad, and I miss everyone I know. I wish I could save them all, every one of them, even if I die. I am about to cry, but I will not beg. I am not beautiful but I have been told that I am pretty. I am not a leader but people do look up to me to be one. I am a dreamer, I hate reality because I never get what I want and I am forced to face the things I detested and fear.

The most important thing though, to me, was if there was any word that described me the best it was; _different_. Because that's what I was, _different_. Not perfect, not a hero, not a queen, not a rocket scientist, and not an artist. I was just simply _different_.

With this in mind, I could die peacefully.

However, fate, with her twisted mind and schemes, had other plans for me. Death had to wait a little bit longer before claiming me. But pain had me right where he wanted me.

Rardock flipped the switch and lightning came through the probes on my head, straight into my brain. At first it was a tickle at the back of my head, then down my spine, and after that my body started to ache.

That's when Rardock yelled, "Put it up to eighty percent, I want this one to suffer." I knew he said that just for me, because the other scientists didn't understand him until he said it in their tongue. I must have done something to make him _really_ angry, and I thought I had high levels of charisma, I guess I was wrong.

But him saying that did put a dampener on things. I thought this was as bad as it was going to get. Boy was I wrong.

As soon as he said that, lightning went down my spine, through my brain and into my body. It felt like fire was burning my flesh off and that acid was eating at the inside of my head. I promised myself I wouldn't cry or scream, but that promise was broken.

Hot tears slid down my cheeks as burning electricity seared through my body like flames through paper, burning me to ashes. The pain was far beyond anything I'd ever felt before, this was one of those moments you begged God to make it end, for something or someone to kill you, just for _ANYTHING_! I was doing that right now.

"!" My lungs felt like they were ripping each other apart as I screamed and screamed and screamed. I screamed out of pain until I could no longer scream, I screamed until my entire throat was dry and I was completely out of oxygen. The pain was so great I forgot who I was, what was going on, I forgot everything. Pain was my world engulfed. The precious darkness I so wished would greeted me, yet still the pain did not leave me, even though I was unconscious I was still awake and my nerve endings were still alive and on fire. Almost as if my brain refused to turn off, _at all_.

I didn't really get to think deeply about the fact that that wasn't supposed to be possible, not until later. What Rardock was doing to me would have severe side effects and consequences, but right now that wasn't even any where near being on my mind.

Just pain and nothing else. Nothing else at all.

_Until I heard that voice._

**-X-**

_A few minutes later... _

"Sir Captain, the readings say the female is unconscious." One of the scientists was talking to Rardock. But Rardock could barely hear him as he was busy absorbing the human's pain like bliss. When the words finally did dawn on him, he raised a brow.

"And?" He turned to his kin and glared at him. "Do not tell me that that is all the readings state, or can you not read print-outs?" Rardock was already in a bad mood, but these idiotic and young Evanescent were starting to make, not only his job but his life, so much more difficult then it needed to be.

"No...S-sir." His kin replied, stuttering, tripping over their slithered words. "It's just..." The jouslin, or young Evanescent, paused. He began to play with his claws, unsure and frightened to tell his superior what the human females readings stated.

"She is...she has not...I-" Before the jouslin could finish his words, one of the commanders appeared in the room, a hologram projected into the room by the projector in the ceiling. Red alarms and alerts were going off behind the commander in the hologram, he looked pretty alarmed himself.

"Sir!" By the voice, Rardock knew, it was Himpsure. "There is an intruder on board! We detected alien DNA aboard almost five seconds ago! It appeared out of thin air, Sir, we've scanned the intruder! It's-" Instantly the hologram disappeared, only for a man dressed in a long brown coat and with a brown pinstripe suit on, to appear instead.

"The Doctor, that's me! I'm the intruder! Oh, I love intruding! So many interesting things you learn when intruding places! Like, for example, that you," He points to Captain Rardock with a weird device, something he knew to be a Sonic Screwdriver, which most likely was what was used to disable the hologram projector. The Doctor strides in as if he wasn't surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of enemies that could breath fire at him and kill him and he just starts to ramble like a mad man. "You shouldn't exist. I've been from one end of the universe to the other, I've meant Humans, Cybermen, Daleks, Gas People, Cyborgs, Clifferens, Demonisties, and even Gnome People! Very nice race they are, oh, I mean the Gnome People by the way! But never once have I ran into anything remotely like you lot! You look like...like Dragons! Dragons ...and...and lions...and all other manner of beasts in the universe put together! Not only that you have technology beyond even what _I've_ seen! And let me tell you, I have seen _a lot_ of technology! Dimensional travel is supposed to be impossible, yet here you all are, on a ship with technology that travels through dimensions!" The Doctor just continues to go on and on as he walks around the room, not alarmed at all, just slightly in awe at the possibilities around him.

Rardock sneers at the Time Lord. Yes, he knew exactly who The Doctor was. The Evanescent were warned about the Time Lords long ago, at the beginning of their creation, by their creator. Time Lords were one of the many many enemies the Evanescent had.

Finally, as Rardock thought the Doctor was beginning to finish with his long winded speech, the Time Lord noticed the human female. The Doctor stopped and looked at her, for a second and only a second, Rardock could see Hell-fire and brimstone in the Doctor's old old eyes. He knew exactly what was going to happen, he had heard to many stories about the Oncoming Storm not to know.

But the Doctor was a good actor, he pretended as if he didn't notice all of the pain radiating off of the girl and sprung over to the machine she was strapped into. "Oh! An Electron Empath Charger. Haven't seen one of these in ages, but it seems you re-purposed it." The Doctor took out a pair of glasses from his jacket pocket and put them on as he looked at the machine. "The Clairvoyants created this, they call it the EEC for short, it's a lot easier to say, _EEC_. They made it to recharge their telepathic and empathic abilities so they didn't have to rest, it's basically a giant cup of coffee for them. But," The Doctor then walked over to the console, his voice getting lower and lower. The jouslin ran from him as he walked over, Captain Rardock however, stood his ground, waiting for the perfect moment to kill his new prey.

"But you lot! You re-purposed it to super charge brain cells! You do know using that on a human will kill them...," The Doctor paused and looked at Rardock, glaring, the fire and brimstone there again. Fiery eyes against fiery eyes, one far more powerful then the other. Neither would give into the other. "Of course you did, you lot want to commit genocide. You know, I meant a race once that wanted to commit genocide to another race. I'll tell you what I told them. Over. My. Dead. Body!" And with that the Doctor dramatically turned to the console and used his Sonic Screwdriver to turn it off, the EEC, and released the clamps on the girl's body.

Her body began to fall but the Doctor caught her. He held her closely to his chest, for some reason he could feel a tickling sensation at the back of his head just by being near her. Almost like a telepathic connection, but the only telepathic connection the Doctor had ever felt was when he was among other Time Lords. He knew something was wrong, the Evanescent had changed her with the redesigned EEC. They had changed her in a way that could never be taken back.

"She is still very awake, _Doctor_. You know how it feels, when one being has such a highly charged brain with telepathic abilities." Rardock was talking now, smug and arrogant, unaware of the Oncoming Storm's rage, his quiet rage. Rardock knew the Doctor already knew, he could tell by the way he was holding the girl, he was just rubbing salt into the wound. Rardock figured out exactly what was going to happen to the girl as soon as the jouslin scientists began stuttering nonsense. "She can never sleep now, even when she is unconscious she is still awake, she still feels pain, she can still sense what is around her. Her mind will never be silent now, her body may stop but her brain never will."

The Doctor looked at her, she had auburn hair and pale young skin. She looked like she was the same age Rose had been that day...the day he first saved her. The girl was young, far to young to be suffering as she suffered now. He could feel it, in the back of his mind, her screaming. "I'm so sorry, I am so _so_ sorry." The Doctor whispered into the girl's dark auburn hair as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"She is not your's to keep or _save_, Doctor. She is my experiment, and I want her back." Rardock spat at the Time Lord as he watched him care for the human in his arms. "She was ill behaved, even when in such a place she did not act as a scared Ape should. I suspected she would survive past forty percent enhancement but to have survived eighty, she is rare. She is now the first evolved human in existence. She will still die, but her brain will be an interesting thing to study, wouldn't you agree?" Rardock grinned his lizard grin, his arms folded and chest out. Arrogant and ignorant 'till the end.

The Doctor slowly stood, gently picking the girl up and carrying her in his arms. The look the Doctor wore as he glared at Rardock would scare even the strongest of warriors. It scared Rardock, to see such a gaze on a man he had thought was simply mad, it shocked him. Time Lords were very much meant to be feared, so much so.

"You. Will. Not. Lay another hand. On. This. Girl!" The Doctor yelled in a voice, a tone, that commanded obedience and fear. Then a grin spread across his face and he stated with complete confidence and pride: "Because I'm The Doctor, and I said so." With that the Doctor ran off, out of the room, leaving a very confused captain to stand in fear of him. But as the fear dissipated anger struck from the surface. Fire blew from his mouth and nose as he screamed in rage, Rardock sensing that the Time Lord's ship had already taken off, almost instantly after he left the room.

This was not the end! The Doctor may have won a battle, but the war was far from over.

**-X-**

_The TARDIS, 5 minutes later..._

"Ah, there you go." The Doctor gently put the girl down on one of the beds in the TARDIS' Med Bay. He looked deeply at her as he sat beside her, it was still there, the soft connection in the back of his mind. She was still screaming, but as she began to shift, her fists clenching and unclenching, her eye lids fluttering, the screaming began to stop. The pain was finally starting to leave her body.

The Doctor took a deep breath as he watched her chest begin to go up and down, her lungs functional again. Soon she would wake up, he imagined what she went through was just as painful as when he regenerated or when Jack woke up from death.

The Doctor got up then, stepped back, and did a full body scan on her with his Sonic Screwdriver. The blue light blinked as it finished, the readings on brain wave activity were off the charts, for a human that is. She could now use eighty percent of her brain, meaning she was now, most likely, slightly telepathic and empathic. The Doctor could feel the light and weak telepathic field around her, matter of fact. But it was weak, easy to break, and just this once, the Doctor knew, he needed to do just that.

The Doctor walks back over to the girl and sits beside her, then he puts his hands gently to her temples and closes his eyes, concentrating.

'_I know you can hear me, don't be scared, I just want to help you.' _The Doctor sent out a calming empathic wave to her, he knew she could feel it, and he knew it would help her to come back into her own mind, to wake up from her unconsciousness.

In the telepathic link the two shared, the Doctor could see her, the girl, cowering in the dark of her mind. Scared, confused, alone, in the dark. He walks up to her and kneels down beside her.

'_Please, let me help you. I know you're scared and you feel alone, but you don't have to be. I can help you.' _The Doctor rubbed the girl's back, he tried to sooth her with his calm words and his calming aura.

The girl had her head down, sitting up in a fetal position. She shivered at his touch, but she did not run away or fight it. She sobbed slightly before taking in a deep breath and bringing her head up. She slowly looks over at him, deep purple bruises under her eyes, as well as puffy-ness and redness from her crying. Her cheeks were wet from tears, but her eyes were still a-light with life. She was far from falling into the pit of death, this made the Doctor smile. She was going to be okay, he realized happily.

'_Now see, that wasn't so terrible, was it?'_ He asked as he smiled brightly at her, beaming pride. Some where inside himself, he sensed that this girl was merely a diamond in the rough, just waiting to be polished.

The girl shook her head and wiped her face with the back of her arm. She seemed to be calming down now, soon she'd be fine, just fine.

'_Now then, I'm the Doctor, I saved you from those nasty lizard men. The question is though; who are you?' _The Doctor asked as he stood and helped the girl to stand as well. As she began to think deeply, the Doctor could tell by the look on her face, she was beginning to realize that something was a tad bit off.

'_Ummm...Jamy, Jamy Boyd.'_ She explained, the Doctor shaking her hand. _'Where are we?'_ She asked, noticing that they were in some kind of completely dark place, some kind of void.

'_Well hello to you too, Jamy.' _The Doctor thought, rolling his eyes, Americans were never known for their greetings._ 'We're in a telepathic connection I set up between us. Call it a sort of chat room for telepaths. Which you are now, you're a telepath, probably more than that, but we'll figure that out later. Right now we have to-'_ Before the Doctor could finish, Jamy's memories and thoughts were finally pulled and pieced back together. Everything that had happened popped right back into her head, like a rubber band being pulled then popping right back at her.

Instantly as that happened, Jamy disconnected the link without even thinking about it and sprung up in her physical body. Like rising from the dead, but much faster, she jumped off the bed and ran in circles in the room before coming face to face with the Doctor. At the moment she didn't realize the difference between the control she had over her body before and the control she had over it now, but there was a significant difference.

"We have to stop the Evanescent! No...wait," She ran her still bloodied hands through her reddened hair. "I have to check up on Emily! No..." She grasped her arms then, where there were five little holes in her jacket with bits of still wet blood. "I need to do something about my arm! God that stings!" She hissed in pain then stopped again and quickly looked at her hands and arms. "No! I need a bath and some new clothes first! I can't save the world along side the Doctor covered in blood!" She spoke as if she was on a sugar rush, fast and with barely any thought. "Wait..." Her eyes widened as she looked back up at the Doctor.

He grinned ear to ear and waved at her slowly. "Ello."

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!"

**-X-**

**End Note:**_Okay so I added more about the Evanescent, and I was hoping episode one would be done by part 2 but apparently not. Episode one will be in three parts instead. So what did you think? I thought I wrote the 10th Doctor pretty well. ^_^_

_Any who I know what your thinking, my character will be powerful because of her enhanced brain. Well really no, she's just a little smarter, can't sleep, has more control over her body, and can read emotions. The only person she'll ever be able to telepathically talk to his the Doctor because they share telepathic wave lengths._

_Other than that she's still 100 percent sarcastic writer with a knack for getting herself in trouble and not so much out of trouble. Yep, that's me!_

_I'm also writing a Christmas special, called "The Doctor's Carol", it'll basically be episode two, yet it won't at the same time. _'_

_Please review! PLEASE!_

**DW Fan Question of the Day!:**

_What character from Doctor Who do you want to meet the most, other than the Doctor?_


	3. Part 3: Saving Earth One Step At A Time

**Author's Note: **_Okay here 'ya go kiddies! "The Doctor's Carol", the Christmas special, has been postponed until episode four. Episode 2 will be about the Voynich Manuscript, google it sometime. It might be late though, I've been really busy lately. _' To busy if you ask me! If anyone ever has any ideas or suggestions I'd love to hear them! And I'd like to thank Fox Mew Brittany for giving me the idea for episode 2. If anyone else has any mysteries they want me to write about, just tell me. Episode two will feature some old characters from the series that I think everyone will be happy to see again, and some new characters that might surprise you!_

**Fox Mew Brittany:**_ I agree what the Evanescent did to Jamy was wrong, but you have to keep in mind, they aren't human. Rules of morality differ all over Earth, and not to mention the rest of the universe. I tried my hardest to portray the Doctor exactly right, apparently, I did just that. ^_^ Thank you!_

**WolfAngel: **_You're a perfectly good writer Elle! I think I just had a bit of an advantage because I watched about ten episodes of Tenth Doctor episodes before I started writing any of this, I now have the tenth Doctor inside my head...along with Leonardo da Vinci. It's starting to get crowded in there. _' Thank you!_

**BMD-X: **_Thank you BMD-X buddy! I did extensive research before I wrote that chapter. Extensive research meaning; I watched a marathon of Ten episodes on my laptop. ^_^ But I'm really glad you and everyone else thought I wrote him well, I just heard him saying it in the back of my head, so I wrote it._

**animemonkey13: **_Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!_

**SaYue-San: **_Thank you so much! But do you think I'm good enough to be an actual writer for the Doctor Who series. It's kinda a new goal of mine. _' It's gonna take some hard work though. But thank you, I really appreciate it. Comments and people like you give me the inspiration and the support that I need to write great stories with. So sit back and watch me blow your mind! ^_^ XD_

**-X-**

**::"The Unknown Companion?"::**

**Episode One: **_"Be Yourself; Save The World!"_

**Part Three: **_"Saving Earth, One Step At A Time."_

_In the TARDIS..._

"You're the Doctor! The real thing! Flesh...and...and b-bone! Real! Sitting right here in front of me!" Even as I was seeing it I couldn't believe it. The tenth Doctor was sitting right in front of me, grinning with that grin of his. My face may have still ached- _well_; my whole body ached, but I couldn't help but mirror the mad man's smile. "This is impossible! No...wait," I paused and grinned even further. "Just unlikely not impossible, but really really _really_ unlikely." I felt like I was going to burst with excitement...and pain, don't forget pain, I couldn't even if I wanted to really.

The Doctor just kept grinning, he just sat there, with his arms folded and his legs crossed, on the bed. He leaned back, beaming with that huge and bright ego of his. He looked incredible! The brown pinstripe suit and the whole sha-bang!

"Wait! That means-," Quickly I turned around and ran out of the room, after something very important dawned on me, I could imagine the confusion on the Doctor's face after I did that. I just had to really drive home the point of what was going on, 'cause I still didn't belief it myself. "WE'RE IN THE TARDIS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, in utter fan-girl glee, as I weaved my way through a labyrinth of halls. It took me about two seconds to get lost, I mean this place was huge, bigger than the biggest castle or mansion on Earth! The only way to navigate through it was either having the good graces of the TARDIS on your side or a map drawn up by the Doctor, I'd like both just in case. My mouth fell open as I just looked around, I was going to go into shock if I didn't calm down soon, literally. I mean; this was really a dream come true! Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, _ever_!

The Doctor was right behind me as I stopped. "Lost?" He asked, a cocky grin on his face, as he swaggered up to me, his long brown coat tagging along behind him. His voice still sounded happy, joyful even, as always. But now he was flaunting the fact he could never get lost in the TARDIS and I did in two seconds. I turned to him and pouted a little, which made his smile widen.

Without any words, just a sigh really, I nodded in defeat.

The Doctor strides out in front of me and runs his hand through his hair, the other in his pocket as he takes a deep breath. For some reason I could literally sense his unease, I could feel a tingling sensation at the back of my head telling me he was thinking deeply as he looked at me, and what they say is true, you really can see stars in the Doctor's eyes.

"Plan on explaining how you know all of this?" Those words catch me off guard, as my mind was beginning to space out. I feel light headed and woozy, but not enough to faint or for my knees to buckle. I just have to shake it off and concentrate on answering the Doctor, as he has a serious look on his face now.

I gulp, wondering how in the world I was going to explain everything to him, about him being a fictional character in this dimension. _'Oh boy.'_

"I think...," I pause and take a deep breath, I was really starting to get a headache. "I think the only way I can do that is if I show you something first." I say, leaning against the wall now. Aches rippled from my spine straight into my head now, almost as if the adrenaline of the moment before, kept this pain down until now. "'Cause I really need some painkillers first, Doc." I grin slightly at him, one eye closed as pain made me cringe a bit.

I could, once again, literally sense the Doctor's worry. But still, he raised a brow at my words, curious. He grinned again and started to help me off the wall and into the TARDIS console and control room, which was only one hall away, oddly enough. I was like a giddy kid in the candy store as I watched him fiddle with the TARDIS controls, after he sat me down.

"Address, please!" The Doctor called as he flipped switches on the console, and as I sat on one of the chairs across from him. He ran back and forth like a chicken with his head cut off, trying to control the TARDIS.

"Cardiff University off-campus dorm house fifteen." I replied and felt a strange sensation as I sensed the Doctor's curiosity. He was dying to find out how I knew about him, but oh boy was he in for a surprise.

**-X-**

_Cardiff University off-campus dorm house 15, about 2 minutes later..._

"WHAT?" The Doctor bellowed as he looked at the laptop screen. "What?" He just kept scrolling and scrolling through website after website, video after video, and just wouldn't stop repeating that one word. "What?" He was befuddled, bewildered, and just all around confused.

As soon as the TARDIS landed right outside of my front doors, I unlocked them and walked in, the Doctor explaining what happened to my brain as we did. The place was as neat as ever and the Doctor took quite a notice to this, making a weird face at it the entire time. Then I told him to Google himself and the phrase _Doctor Who_, after I pointed him to my secondary laptop. My first laptop was still in my TARDIS bag, God only knows where that was now. Well, he didn't know what Google was so I had to show him that, then he saw all of the embarrassing posters I had of him in my room, and that didn't help at all. Then while I was going through my medicine cabinet in the bathroom, after leaving him alone with the laptop, I heard him start yelling.

"But this-...I'm-...It's-...WHAT?" The Doctor was still trying to figure it out. His entire life, from start to finish, was a British television show in this dimension. Basically, this dimension was his stalkers. His life had a Wiki page, several blogs, Role Plays, games, skits, shows, movies, and countless other things. There was even fan-art and devotional websites to him. He thought, at first, he was just a legend here, maybe there was another him and that I had meant him, but no..._no,_ it couldn't possibly be that simple.

I came up behind him then, my body filled with painkillers now, I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. I held in a giggle then, the fact I snuck up on the Doctor kinda tickled me. "Look I know it's a lot to take in right now, but we have bigger fish to fry, Doc. Like a race of dragon dudes that want to kill off all of humanity." I stated as he turned to look at me, he shook his head then, his grin not quite coming back yet.

"Oh! Wait! I just remembered two things! Two really important things! I can't believe I forgot!" I jumped up and yelled, having a eureka moment, I instantly, with those things remembered, ran to Emily's room. "Emily! Emily it's me, Jam! Emily!" I yelled at her incredibly-well-painted door. I knocked then and the door slightly came ajar as I did. "Emily?" I said in a normal tone, I could sense the Doctor behind me now, looking over my shoulder. I could sense his unease and I bet he sensed mine. _'Please...please ...no.'_

All I had to do was smell and see the patches of blood on her floor. Tears already stung at my eyes as I pushed the door all of the way open. "Emily." It was a whisper on my tongue as tears cascaded down my face. "No...," I began to shake my head violently as I backed up into the Doctor. "No...no...NO!" I started to sob uncontrollably then, the Doctor wrapped his arms around me and tried to send a calming and soothing wave to me, telepathically. But that didn't do me any good, I still cried, I turned myself around so I was crying into the Doctor's chest, and I couldn't stop, not even when he starting petting my head, trying to calm me.

Emily...Emily had killed herself. I had told her about the gun my father had given me for a birthday present, I was to use it to protect myself with. It was a small pistol, a self defense weapon that I had had training with and a permit to own and carry. I had hoped she'd use it to protect herself, but when she believed I was dead, she killed herself with it instead.

Emily had become a very close friend to me. She was the only one that talked to me on my first day at the University. We had ended up becoming dorm room mates, and very close friends. She had come from a horribly abusive family and was depressed now and again, but her painting career was going incredibly well, and she had meant some one she loved. But from the way she acted around me, sometimes I wondered if she wanted to be more then friends, but she knew it wouldn't work even if she asked. I couldn't even physically or emotionally care for myself, I certainly couldn't do it for another person.

The Doctor continued to sooth me as I sobbed into him. He petted my hair and held me close, I could hear his two hearts beating, and oddly enough, hearing that alone was soothing me more than anything else. The rhythm just seemed so much like a lullaby that a mother would sing to her child, I'd never heard a lullaby before, so it did me a world of good. "I'm sorry, so so sorry." Was the only words he could find the heart to say to me.

I swallowed a hot lump in my throat and pushed away from him, wiping warm tears from my eyes and cheeks. I toughened up quickly, I had to, the rest of Earth needed me. "You shouldn't be." I mumbled as I turned around and closed Emily's door. I continued to hold back the tears as I walked past a confused Doctor and into my living room.

I went directly to my stack of unfinished manuscripts on the coffee table. I sat down on the couch and started sorting through them. The Doctor came and sat beside me as I did this, he watched me closely as I swallowed lump after lump in my throat, refusing to cry any more.

Soon, I found exactly what I had been looking for. Anger, rage directed inwardly at myself, surged through me. I looked at the manuscript then tossed it into the Doctor's lap. "You shouldn't be sorry because...," I swallowed another lump in my throat, shame lacing my words. "Because this is all my fault. I-...I," I couldn't bring myself to say it, to admit it as the Doctor read through the manuscript easily, reading it quickly.

Gently, the Doctor scooted over to me and began to rub my back again, soothingly. "This," He laid the manuscript on my lap. "Means nothing. None of this is your fault, certainly not her death. Don't blame yourself." He whispered as he tried to reassure me. His expression was serious as he looked at me, telepathically I could sense it, his fear of his own words. If he was in my shoes he would still blame himself, but he didn't want me to. He looked at me with his sad old eyes and I reached out to him, telepathically, to hold his hand. If he wished to sooth me, I'd sooth him as well.

Doing telepathic stuff like that wasn't hard, surprisingly, all I had to do was think about it and that's it. The Doctor had explained that to me earlier, but now that I tried, I knew he was right.

Inside the manuscript, a manuscript that was written over four years ago by me, there was a story about an alien race from another dimension called The Evanescent. I knew I had recognized those creatures, reason being was-...because I created them. They did to me exactly what they did to the seven main characters in the book, they used me as an experiment, bred and changed me to do only one thing. _Survive_. The Evanescent in the manuscript were to the T the same Evanescent as the one's out there, killing millions of humans every minute.

'_What they did to me was exactly like The Crowning, if that's true then-... What am I?' _I thought as I felt my whole body begin to tremble. My head was beginning to hurt again, I felt fear churning in the pit of my stomach, and I felt guilt hang over me like a dark storm cloud._ 'Their all dead because of me.' _I felt tears prick my eyes again as I clung and fisted the manuscript in my hands.

But that's when I felt the Doctor's hand over mine. He tilted himself forward, both of us forehead to forehead now. I could feel his thoughts lingering with mine and vice versa. We were back in each other's mental space, beyond the telepathic shielding all beings have when possessing telepathic or empathic abilities. My abilities were weak, untrained, newly obtained. His was ancient and broke my shields and barriers easily. He wanted to calm me, holding my hands and rubbing one of my temples.

'_You are an enhanced human, an evolution of the human race. You. Are. Not. A monster! Don't you dare think that! You can be so much more than you are now, you're just getting started, you are. A diamond in the rough, a beautiful new star in the sky. You have so much potential, you can be anything you want, and after this is over-...'_ The Doctor paused on his train of thought, I could feel his fear with his reluctance and unease. But he pushed that aside and mentally offered me a hand._ 'I could take you any where you want, all of time and space. I could teach you everything you need to know, teach you how to control your new abilities. Would you like to do that? To come with me and see the stars? I bet you do, don't you. I can see it, that bold curiosity some of you lot have, you humans. I can see it in your eyes, that yearning to see more than you ever could here, doing this. So, what do you say, hmmm?' _I gaped at his words, taken aback.

I had my eyes open the whole time, as he spoke to me through my mind. I watched his expression go from sullen to seeking, that adorable grin back on his face. He held my hand physically, but I leapt at him and tackled him to the ground mentally. I took that hand and hugged him as we both lay on our backs, in our heads. His grin widened as I grabbed his hand in mine, physically. "Yes, a million times, yes." I whispered and nodded, tears of happiness falling from my eyes as the grip on my hand tightened.

Then the Doctor bolted up, that look in his eyes that meant; _time to get crack'n!_ He nearly tripped over the coffee table as he walked over to the TV, then he turned around dramatically, a huge smile on his face, light in his eyes.

'_He's back to normal, meaning only one thing.'_

"Well then!" He yelled, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and flipping it in his palm. "Time to save the Earth once again!"

'_That the Evanescent were going down.'_

**-X-**

I took a deep breath then and I pushed all of the overwhelming emotions aside. I'd deal with them later, right now I needed to help the Doctor save the Earth, one step at a time. I needed to concentrate, worry about the funerals and my new inhuman abilities later. Right now priority one was fixing the mess I made, I needed to stop the Evanescent.

I cleaned off my face with one of the tissues on the coffee table then stretched my muscles, relaxed my body, and cleared my mind, all in the blink of an eye.

I looked up at the Doctor then, ready to face it all at his side. That all started with one simple question. "What did you have in mind?"

The Doctor grinned and began to think, ideas and thoughts pouring all over the place, right out of his mind, and I could sense it all. It felt incredible! One of the best minds in existence was feeding ideas right into my mind, talk about brain food.

"Right," The Doctor put one conversed shoed foot on my coffee table and got into a Captain Morgan pose. "We need a plan, an incredibly brilliant plan." He stroked his non-existent facial hair in thought.

"Well while you're thinking, I'm going to do some research." I stated as I got up off the couch and headed straight for my room, where my secondary laptop was.

The Doctor looked up, watched me walk away, curious. "Research? What kind of research?" He asked and slightly yelled to me from the living room.

I brought the laptop back to the living room and sat back down on the couch. The University provided free Wi-Fi for all live-in campus dorm room students. So all I had to do was know where to go for the info, which was one of my many talents. I had connections all over the world, literally. All I had to do was send out e-mails to every one I knew and...boom! Instant confirmation.

"Okay, let's see." I typed in a few letters and then beeping noises starting coming from my computer, the noise meaning; _I got mail!_ "Elle Mathews in England says the Evanescent have taken quite the few already, Brandon Monarch in California says that the Evanescent are just starting to arrive, Sora- I mean Britt says that the sky is clear in Florida." I announce to the Doctor as he just watches me type away, the digital world at my finger tips.

"Lena says Africa's all clear, Christian declares that he is drunk in Russia and seeing things, yep that's him. Ethan says he's on an epic quest to vanquish evil, meaning he's seen 'em, yeah. Brandon Thomas states he's trying to keep Ethan out of trouble, he's got his hands full there. Chandos states he's still trying to summon the Ma-." I quickly cut myself off and blushed deeply, embarrassed. Chandos, after seeing the first episode with The Master in it, had been trying to summon him ever since. Try explaining that to his parents. I wasn't about to explain it to the Doctor.

"And Blaine says that if I don't get back home in one piece he'll kill me, huh, older brothers, their such a drag some times." I state as I start typing up commands to my comrades all over the world. All I had to do was send out one simple statement to each of them, a statement they all knew far to well. A statement that meant; _get ready, the fireworks are about to begin!_

'_Keep calm and carry on, you guys.' _They were each doing what they could to protect everyone, but that was hard enough as it was, let alone trying to protect yourself to boot. I just wanted them to know, they weren't alone.

"This means we have a few hours tops...-" I paused and looked up at the Doctor, who was still thinking deeply, but as soon as our minds linked again, we both grinned. "But I think I have a plan."

The Doctor then put both his hands in his pockets and looked at me with curious and listening eyes, an excited gaze in those eyes. "Let's hear it!"

"Well, for one; we need to disable their ship's power systems. Our first priority is to stop those huge laser _thingies_ from shooting people. But if we do that, at the same time, it leaves them vulnerable for my real plan." I grin whole heartily at him as I explain my plan, he just listens intently, even his thoughts stop. "To shoot something into that dimensional rip, reverse the polarity of the pull of the portal and get them sucked back into it. Then seal it up tighter then skinny jeans on red shirt Gabe."

"And thanks to their power being shut off permanently they have no way back in!" The Doctor yells excitedly, cutting me off. He begins to grin and jump around like a five year old then. He runs up to me and kisses my forehead. "Brilliant! You. Are. Brilliant! I told you were, I knew it! You're almost as brilliant as me!..._Well_ no, but you could be one day!" He just continues to yell and grin like it's going out of style.

"Okay," He stops then and begins to pace, his hand in his hair. "We need something to send a giant EMP like wave straight up into their ship, make it's electronic stabilizers go BOOM! Then it's engines and computers will shut down, the only thing that will keep going is the oxygen and gravity, making sure the ship doesn't fall on Earth, which will come from the emergency back-up generator. Which, in fact, does not run on any electric systems." As he rambles, walking back and forth in my living room, I just keep typing.

"Already on it, Doc." I announced, my fingers not stopping for a second, he paused as I said this and came and sat beside me again. He looked at my computer screen and took his glasses out of his pocket, he looked at the screen and rose a brow, impressed.

"The UN base in Russia?" He asks, curiosity lacing his tone again, as he watches me work. The Doctor's head is tilted toward mine as I e-mail a friend of mine, who just happen to be at the UN base in Russia. This friend of mine specializes in building non-lethal military use weapons, basically in his garage. He's been building stuff like that since we were kids.

"Yep, the United Nations army! They sat up this huge, and I mean enormous, dish in Russia, for some reason or another. All I know is it sends signals to a satellite out in space. Any who, I have a friend who's doing business in Russia right now, who just happens to have a giant EMP wave converter. He built it in his garage two weeks ago and wanted to sell it to the UN. I just contacted him a few minutes ago, he'll text me when the deed is done." I closed my laptop then, grinning from ear to ear, proud of myself, I looked at the Doctor. "And don't worry, he can do it, drunk he may be, an idiot he is not." I explained happily, bragging on my old crazy friend.

"Oh." He paused, pride shining in his eyes as well. "You're good, very very good."

'_Just think of what you could be capable of with a little tutoring.' _He thought to me, then took my hand and quickly lead me outside. I was surprised by the action, but I kept up with him as he lead me into the TARDIS. Laptop still in-hand, I waited 'till he unlocked the TARDIS doors and went running in. I would have locked my own doors, but there was nothing in that house left to protect anymore.

I took a deep breath as I stepped into the TARDIS. _'Concentrate Jamy, no need to get emotional now!' _I scolded myself as my emotions tried to leak through my shield, surfacing after thinking about my old home...with Emily. As I calmed down I began to watch the Doctor run around the TARDIS, looking for something desperately.

"I know it's here! Where are you, where are you? Come on old girl, where is it?" He kept saying as he pulled out device after device from different layers of the TARDIS, but it seems he couldn't find what he was looking for at all.

"Missing something?" I asked as he stopped in front of me after giving up looking for whatever device he had been looking for. Instead of answering me, his eyes went straight to my computer. I raised my brow this time and I got a very bad feeling all of a sudden.

"May I?" He asked, and took it right out of my hands, even though I didn't answer.

"Hey!" I yelled, as he began to torture my poor baby, my favorite laptop with my favorite background designs. He held her, uneasily, upside down with one hand.

"I need it, the DRS I had earlier, DRS stands for dimensional rip sealer by the way, is missing. This," He holds up my laptop, upright this time. "Has all the components I need to create a new one." He finally explained, becoming concentrated on his work.

I pout but sigh and give in. "Alight." I nodded as he began pounding and pulling apart my baby, one chip at a time. It was torture just to watch, Emily had painted that computer herself. _'But it's a worth cause, I think Emily would be proud.' _I thought as I stood there and watched, swallowing another hot lump in my throat.

"In the mean time, since this might take me a bit: Go down the hall, take two rights, then a left, and the third door to your right should be the dressing room. Find something in there to wear, because frankly, I can't stand the smell of blood." The Doctor said, not even looking at me as he began his tedious task. He said this quite bluntly and pointed out the way as he took the computer apart with his sonic screwdriver on the TARDIS console.

I had to gape at him for a few seconds before sighing and following his directions. I did have to admit, the smell of blood was starting to get to me too. But he could have said that a bit nicer. _'Rude and not ginger, indeed.'_

'_Oi! I heard that!'_

**-X-**

**End Note: **_Garg! This chapter was SOOO hard for me! Writing the Doctor sad is really hard. __

_Christian was the guy I was talking about who was in Russia with the EMP wave converter, and trust me, he really can build stuff like that. I'm not even kidding. But he is incredibly crazy, so it's a bit of a bad combo. _' Any who, I know this one is shorter than the others, but I wanted to make four even parts of episode one. _

_Episode one will end up being over 20,000 words! DEAR GOD! But I'm proud of myself for succeeding in such a task. So I wanna hear reviews from all you guys! Because it'll give me a fuzzy feeling inside to hear from all of you. I know this chapter was kinda sad, but next chapter will be action packed! I promise! I will dearly miss Emily, but...you never know, she might come back. ^_-_

**FYI: **_The book or manuscript mentioned in this FF is real. It's called "Evanescent Apocalypse" I'm still working on the prologue, but I hope to be able to publish it in about two years from now._

**DW Fan Question of the Day!:**

_If you were a companion, what would your custom outfit be?_

_(When answering this question tell me if I might use your custom outfit for Jamy, please.)_

Also one more thing; _**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

From Project X, and a **Happy New Year!**


	4. Part 4: Saying Goodbye, Saving Hello!

**Author's Note: **_I don't know how long it will be before I post this, I hope not to long, I just want you to know that planning action scenes out is hard for me, which is why it's taking me so long to write this. To keep my inspiration going, I'm reading DW FF, watching the episodes, and making DW music videos (which I will post on my blog), and taking DW FF challenges on my blog. Once again, if anyone has any inspiring ideas I'm game for them. I also have to apologize for getting rid of Emily so quickly, it kinda makes me sad to see that scene, but since this character has so quickly come into my heart I've decided to bring her back as a permanent character! ^_^ But how and when will be the surprise!_

**Fox Mew Brittany: **_Yeah, those two scenes were my favorite to write! I had to tone it down though, with Jamy, because if it was me I would be running through the TARDIS until I found the library and pool. I would have jumped into the pool with no hesitation, and the Doctor would have thought I was crazy. ^_^ I already miss Emily, I adored writing her, so I'm bringing her back, 'cause I can!Muwhahahaha...cough...cough...Emily-in-kitten-PJs. XD I think the Doctor would have been like: "I'll get you another one later!", with the laptop, and yanked it away. _' Rude and not ginger indeed, indeed!_

**animemonkey13: **_I thought it was funny too! ^_^ I know I would say it, and I'm sure that's how he'd reply._

**WolfAngel: **_I'm glad you liked it Elle! Just wait until the next episode, I'm hoping it'll be as epic as I plan for it to be!_

**SaYue-San: **_That outfit does sound amazing but something like that wouldn't suit me. I'm more of the hipster type, ya know? Geeky glasses, suit with a tie, fan shirts, jeans, leather jacket or a trench coat, and sneakers. Sometimes I wear a scarf too! But I might still use that outfit, for another character, if you don't mind? Thanks, really I'm going to have a rivalry thing going on between them. Kinda a "I bet I can save more people than you can." thing. But it'll be like best friends being rivals, 'cause that'll be their relationship, being best buds. So no, there will be no lemons. Not unless it's canon, like Jack flirting, or if 11 pops up with River, ect. Really, after a while, my character will look up to the Doctor like a father, since she goes on to explain she didn't really have one when she was young. I'm kinda getting tired of companions falling in love with the Doctor, I don't think of him like that, he'd be just my bestest buddy! 'Ya know? The kind you wanna hug all the time, 'cause they remind you of a teddy bear. _ Makes me sound like I'm 5, doesn't it? But of course I respond. *bows* Without readers or fans I am nothing but dust in the wind. Really I'm honored you review like you do! Your words give me the power to go on...typing. That didn't sound as epic as I wanted it to. Oh well, you get the idea._

**BMD-X: **_I thought that was exactly how the Doctor would react! I couldn't stop laughing as I saw the scene in my head! It's okay you didn't review right away! Seeing it reminded me I needed to work on part 4, I've been really busy lately. _ Sorry._

_But I'm really glad you liked it, and if I ever really meant the Doctor I would totally mention you guys! I'd have gone and picked you up had I not been worried about your safety. But what happened to Emily was sad, to apologize to her I've decided to bring her back! Just like what Moffet did for River! ^_^ She was just to good to let her stay dead._

**-X-**

**::"The Unknown Companion?"::**

**Episode One: **_"Be Yourself; Save The World!"_

**Part Four: **_"Saying Goodbye After Saving The Hello!"_

_In the TARDIS wardrobe/dressing room._

Just like how I had seen it at the end of the_ 'Christmas Invasion' _episode, the wardrobe was HUGE! The stairs circled around like a double helix and there was column after column of racks filled with tons of clothes, outfits, jackets, coats, shirts, suites, and ect-tra. I even found red thong undies.

I held up the red atrocity with the tips of my fingers. I rolled my eyes, "Jaaaaack." I sighed. Quickly, I threw it away and started looking for something to wear, after which I would take a really thorough shower.

"Okay...okay...what should I wear? First adventure with the Doctor, I need to make a good...no...cool- cool impression." I muttered to myself, with an echo behind my steps, as I looked around. "Good God, this is going to take FOREVER!" I yelled the end of my sentence out just to hear the echo. I laughed at myself a little bit before looking around and sighing again.

I spent about thirty more minutes looking through old companion's left over clothes, costumes found on other planets, old outfits from weird rituals, hats, coats, shirts, and the unmentionables. Finally, I found the _cherry on top_; old Doctor suites. I looked through the First Doctor's stuff up into Ten's ensemble.

"Hey...wait a second." I stopped and stared at one of the dressed mannequins. Funny that he would have mannequins at all, especially after the whole living plastic mess. I smiled at the suit and sized it up. The bottoms of the pants might drag but other than that, it was perfect! I quickly grabbed the suit with a tie and a sky blue dress shirt. This would definitely not be my permeant outfit, but for now, it would have to do.

I grabbed it all up in a heap and hurried up the double helix stairs. It took me ten minutes before I could even find a bathroom, but by the good graces of the TARDIS, not only did I find the bathroom, I found an unused bedroom attached to it.

But it wasn't just any room, it was _my_ room.

I walked in circles for ten minutes before I saw the door. I stopped and stared at it, it was the same door I had passed about twenty times, I could tell because it was that same sky blue tint. It was almost as if the TARDIS wouldn't allow me to go anywhere else.

I felt like something was pulling me towards it, a little tingling sensation in the back of my mind, like the TARDIS was gentling pushing me towards it. It was an odd sensation I felt, when I looked at the door and saw the blank golden plaque just sitting there, on the door. I tilted my head and looked at it curiously. I had seen other doors like this one, but the plaque wasn't blank, it had other companions names on it. Like, I had seen Donna and Martha's rooms earlier, but the door's knobs were locked on them.

Gently and slowly, I wiped the dust that lingered on the plaque off. Just with that slight touch, the door lighted up, the dust and dull colors gone magically. I jumped back as I saw golden swirls appear every where. The golden swirls attacked the door and the plaque, and in a gold explosion, that I had to look away from it was so bright, the door became..._customized_.

I looked back and gaped at the door in awe. It was beautiful! The golden plaque now, in very beautiful cursive writing, had my name on it. Like this room had been waiting for me. The door was painted in sunset colors, oranges, reds, purples, blues, and yellows. It was splashes of each color and it looked incredible.

It looked like something Emily would paint.

With that thought I had to swallow another hot lump before opening the door. Inside was a replica of my old room, at the home I spent most of my life in, including the clutter. My manuscripts were strewn all over the place, shirts were all over the chair to the desk, necklaces lay all over the lamp next to the bed, and the closet was full of my video game and TV show fan T-shirts. It was my old room to a T, even the posters on the wall and the messy blue flowered bed.

I stood there, in the doorway, feeling something I had never felt before. A feeling I couldn't identify. It was a warm feeling, like my gut was all fuzzy on the inside. It was an incredible feeling, a feeling I'd never felt before.

I had to wipe tears from my eyes before running in and jumping on the bed. I flopped down on the bed then sprung back up and set the clothes down on it. The lights had automatically come on as I walked in, and I had seen the door that lead to the bathroom first. That door had never been there before, not in the original bedroom, the one I lived in for so long.

I wanted to just lay there in awe for hours, but I didn't have time. What did catch my attention before I took the clothes into the bathroom was the sky light in the ceiling of my room. I could see stars floating that were millions of miles away, I could see red suns, purple moons, Saturn's rings, Neptune's non-existent oceans, and the dark never ending light show that was space. It was incredible! Fantastic! Brilliant! Amazing!

Everything I thought it would be, no disappointments.

I smiled, feeling that warm fuzzy feeling ignite like wild fire. I grinned ear to ear as I ran into the bathroom. Something told me I'd never want to sleep ever again, just come in here and watch the stars. _Forever_.

It was about twenty minutes later that I had my hair washed, brushed, and pony tailed again. My body was clean of blood, my leather jacket was washed off and drying, my suit was properly but on with the converses I stole. My silver watch was on, my ring was on my right hand's ring finger, my purple tie was scattered about, and my glasses were cleaned up and on my nose.

That grin was still splattered on my face as a brunette curl hit my eye. I ran out of the room, leaving all unnecessary things behind, including my ipod. I ran and ran until I finally found the control room and slid inside of the room with my converses on.

I slid in and hit one of the columns face first. _Seriously._

"Ow." I whispered and hissed as I stood back from the freshly hit column.

"Oi! You okay?" The Doctor asked as his head lifted up from his work on the DRS. He had just been soldering something, protective eye wear on the end of his nose. "Wait-Why are you wearing my suit?"

I rubbed my nose before cheekily smiling at him. I turned full circle so he could see it, and how the suit looked on me. "'Cause I look good in it! I thought for sure DTwo had your blue pinstripe suit, but I guess you had a spare." I was still spinning as I spoke, looking over my shoulder and looking at how the suit fit me. "I was really surprised to find it, even more surprised when it fit so comfortably."

"Wait, wait, wait." The Doctor put down his tools suddenly and walked over to me, looking down at the suit, brow rising. "Who is...DTwo? And-...," He looked down at the un-tied tie. It was in a jumbled heap, proving I could not tie a tie. "Can you not tie a tie?"

I smiled like the Cheshire cat the entire time he was looking at me, but my face fell as he started asking me questions. My eyes blinked rapidly and my eyebrows rose as I stared at him, slightly open mouth. I paused and smiled again, slightly embarrassed, flushed cheeks, as I stared at the tie.

"No, I don't know how to tie a tie." I pouted a bit as I stared down at the mess I had made at the silk purple tie.

I hear the Doctor sigh as he walks closer up to me and starts tying the tie around my neck, himself. "So, who's DTwo?" He asked again, his voice just above a whisper as he stands closer to me.

I swallow a lump in my throat as I look to the side while he's tying my tie, trying to avoid his gaze, if I looked at him I might accidentally blush because of the proximity. "DTwo's the second Doctor that was your hand, at one time, 'till Donna touched him. He went all glow-y and he was naked. Technically I guess that means Donna saw you naked, any way, he's the human you you left with Rose. I saw he was wearing the blue pinstripe suit but I-" I cut myself off when I felt very strong emotions of sorrow hit me like a brick wall. I groaned a bit at the unexpected emotions, the Doctor's dark eyed stare looked up at me, suddenly alarmed.

"Oh! Sorry! Forgot you can do that." The Doctor muttered as he sucked up his emotions like a vacuum cleaner, and locked them away again. His eyes hiding dark sadness and lonely-ness. I could still feel it, those emotions, there at the back of my head. Really I had just rubbed salt into an open wounds.

"I'm sorry, I didn't...-I'm sorry." The Doctor's hands stop as he looks at me, I don't have the strength to look into his eyes.

"That girl," The Doctor pauses, then finishes tying the tie around my neck. He doesn't back away, however, he stays put, right in front of me. "The one that was in your dorm house, who was she?" He asked, his voice tense. He was just trying to distract himself from thoughts of Rose, I could sense it.

I had to swallow another hot lump in my throat before answering. "She was...she was incredible. Her name was Emily, she liked chocolate in her coffee, she made really weird noises when she slept, she had this really dark black hair that looked like the sky on a cloudy night." I turned my head back to the Doctor then and looked into his eyes, a smile on my face as tears rolled down my cheek. "She acted like a mother hen all the time, she would scorn me when I didn't take proper care of myself. She was courageous and caring, and she made the best damn cupcakes you would ever eat!" The Doctor started to smile then as I began to share my emotions and memories with him. "When she couldn't sleep she'd watch the Lion King, she cried every single time she watched that movie."

I laughed a little and the Doctor did too, he could see Emily just as I could, as I painted the images in his mind with my words. I held his hands as I talked, to keep myself grounded in the physical world as I got lost in my memories.

"She made hot chocolate when it was cold and when the roads were icy she wouldn't let me go any where. She was so incredibly stubborn! Just like Lena, another old friend of mine, when Lena left I felt like there was a whole in my chest. I'm glad she did though, she got to for-fill her dreams of being a wildlife photographer, and she went to Africa." I paused, Lena was a wound that hadn't fully healed either, but she was where she wanted to be, which made me feel good while it made me feel bad at the same time.

"My first day at Cardiff University, no one would talk to me..._except_ for Emily." I swallowed another hot lump in my throat as the tears stopped. "The first thing she said to me was; 'Oi! It's cold outside, put a coat on! You'll catch pneumonia!' She even gave me her coat! Then _she_ caught pneumonia! That idiot." I had to take one of my hands away from the Doctor's and wipe my tears away. The wound of Emily's death was still raw, just like leaving Rose was for the Doctor.

"Doc," I pause and reach out for him mentally. His far away gaze disappeared and he looks down at me. "Could we...-could we forget together? Maybe, put ointment on each other's wounds?" The Doctor gave me a confused look and I sighed, I didn't know how to word what I felt. "You show me the universe, the darkest parts, the brightest parts, show me the stars, and I'll show you the time of your nine hundred year old life. We'll smile and laugh, we won't forget but the raw sad part will go away. Then all we'll remember is the happiness we had when we were with them and not the sadness of being apart from them. Okay?" The Doctor became teary eyed all on his own now, his face showing surprise, almost as if no companion had said anything like that to him. I understood him more then most, I knew how it felt to be lonely, maybe not alone but lonely. The sadness of lose was new to me however, real true lose, so I was fully ready to help heal the Doctor any way I could, and just by being with him, he healed me.

His expression transformed as a huge smile appeared on his face. He shook my hand with complete eagerness and excitement, that of a child. "Deal!"

When he said that, and nearly shook my arm out of socket, I felt that warm fuzzy feeling in my gut again. I still couldn't place it, but I hoped it would never go away, it was the most amazing feeling ever!

Then the Doctor quickly stopped shaking my hand and walked back over to the DRS and put back on his goggles, which he looked ridicules in. "Okay, Jamy Boyd!" He said with mirth and over excitement. "Jamy, Jamy, Jamy! Hmmm? Never said a name like that with this mouth. It sounds funny. Like...-like Sarah Jane! Jamy, Sarah Jane, Jamy, Sarah Jane! Rhymes slightly. _Well_, not really!"

I put up a hand then, "Doc, you're rambling." I smiled.

"Oh! Am I? I'm told I do that an awful lot. It's brilliant though, rambling that is, brilliant rambling. _Well,_ most of the time it is." He grinned and I rolled my eyes, a smile still on my face. "Any who!...-Wait...any who? I don't like that, _any who_, I'm not going to say that again."

"Doc." I reminded him.

"Oh, yes! Jamy Boyd, my new and _very_ _different_ companion! Be a dear and hand me my sonic, won't you?" The Doctor smiled and blinked rapidly, that happy puppy dog look on his face.

My smile dropped. "That's it? After all of that rambling you just want me to hand you your sonic screwdriver?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"Yes, now, if you would please?" The Doctor pointed at the sonic screwdriver, only about a foot away from him, in his long jacket pocket.

I pouted, angrily.

"Oh, and while your at it, stop calling me Doc. It's the Doctor. You know that! Why you persist on calling me Doc, I have no idea! It's worse then Ace calling me Professor all the time! I mean, seriously, how hard is it to say Doctor. Doc-tor. Two syllables. That's all!" The Doctor rambled, on and on and on, as I walked over to his jacket, and nearly fell into his pocket when I tried to reach in.

Meanwhile the Doctor rambled his head off, looking away and working on the DRS, as something nearly pulled me into his jacket. I had to rip my arm out before I could grab his jacket, open it, and look on the inside pocket...-where the sonic device had been all along.

"Oh, and my sonic is in the inside jacket pocket." He added, off handedly, as he began soldering the DRS again.

I rolled my eyes. _'Thanks, what ever would I do without you?'_

'_Nothing at all, Jamy Dear, nothing at all.' _

The Doctor turned around, a huge grin on his face.

'_Just for that; I'm never gonna stop calling you Doc, Doc.'_

This time it was my turn to grin back. The Doctor's face fell into a playful '_Oh-no-you-didn't' _glare. My grin widened.

The Doctor sighed. _'This is going to be a looong companion-ship.'_

'_You better believe it!'_

**-X-**

_At the UN base in Russia..._

"So let me get this straight, you want to put that up there, and some how, _magically_, it's going to save us from this alien slaughter? What load of crap do you think I'm going to eat, son?" The Commander snarled as he glared down at the young blond man.

The drunken blond just glares up at the UN officer and flips him off. "Yeah, see, I gotta friend who's about to go save the world, and I ain't about," The blond man swayed in-between his sentence. "To let you get in my way!" He yelled, then hiccuped.

"Dear God man! You smell like a pub! Are you drunk?" The Commander, his big red mustache flexing, asked. As he smelled the blond man's breath his face scrunched up, his nose twitching at the smell.

"No! I smell like a pub because I was drinking chocolate milk! Yes, I'm drunk! You idiot!" The blond man shouted, still swaying. "Now, get out of my way," He pushes himself past the Commander and up to the dish, that they had been standing in front of the entire time. The dish had been built right behind the UN base, Christian Davis was the man who helped build it, he was also the drunken blond who was trying to finish the job.

The Commander allowed him to slid past, knowing who he was, and not allowing the thought of the world ending to come to mind. All he could do was sigh and hope the lad was right, that there was somebody up there, about to save the world.

"Chandos!" Christian yells all of a sudden, it jerks the Commander into action, startling him. He sees the young blond man holding up a cellphone as he begins to put together the device he had been carrying.

"Kinda busy Christian!" Some one replies, yelling, on the other end of the cellphone.

"Did I leave my screwdriver back in Alaska?" The blond hiccups and starts to go through his pockets. "No, wait, here it is!"

"Christian wait-" The blond hangs the phone up and puts it in his pocket quickly, and starts working on connecting the EMP wave converter to the satellite dish.

But the blond stops right before he can begin. "Wait, was he about to say something important?" He pauses. "Nah." He shakes his bobbing head and he continues to work on the EMP wave converter.

The Commander just watches, not sure of what just happened.

**-X-**

_Somewhere in Alaska..._

Chandos sighed and put away his cellphone, Christian was drunk and hung up on him. As usual. But this time Chandos just happen to be surrounded by weird dragon alien _things, _to boot.

Chandos cocked his rifle, they surrounded him on all sides. "Good, they can't get away from me now!" And with that, Chandos pretty much sealed his own fate.

**-X-**

_At the UN base in Russia.14 minutes later..._

About fourteen minutes later, Christian Davis had the EMP wave converter up and working. He also fell asleep on the little red button that fired it. The Commander just shook his head at the sight.

**-X-**

_On the Evanescent ship; Constant. 1 minute later..._

"Captain!" Himpsure was standing beside the captain's chair, ready to read a report off to his kin, Rardock. His posture was uncomfortable, his face reeked of fear, the report was most likely not good news.

Rardock was rubbing his temples, anger in his nostrils, fire spilling, as he thought about the specimen that got away. Surely _The Creator_ would not be happy to hear about this, if they were not successful, Eden would not open, then they would all be killed as punishment for their failure, if they were lucky.

"What?" Rardock growled, Himpsure crumbled.

"Our primary power is offline, sir. We've been hit by an EMP." Himpsure said, sweat dripping from ever hole on his body.

"AHHHHHHH!" In a fiery burst of anger, Rardock burned Himpsure to a crisp. Smoke and fire were immediately put out by two of the medical officers standing by, the body would later be thrown into space like trash. "I want our DRO back online, NOW! Connect it to the exterior engines and turn on both back up generators!" Rardock roared. "And if any one has ANY thing else to tell me, I suggest you do it now _kin_, while I'm in a good mood."

All crew members on the ship; Constant, remained silent.

Rardock sat back in his chair and prepared himself for the on-coming battle. Soon the specimen that got away would be back in his grasp, and he would rip her apart, then serve the Time Lord's head on a plater... to his _creator_.

**-X-**

_Back in the TARDIS..._

"Hey Doc! I think it's time!" I yelled over the roar of the Doctor's tools. I sat in the console room, waiting for him to finish the DRS. I looked at my watch and then at my cellphone. Christian had just texted me that the EMP wave converter was finished, but his text was incredibly hard to read, really I had to guess that's what the text meant.

Chandos, for some odd reason, also sent me an unreadable text. I was starting to worry about those two.

"Yes, yes, yes. Time, time, time; no time like the present, all the time in the world, no time at all! Funny thing about _time_, I never have _any_! I travel the stars in a time machine but I never have any _time_! How preposterous is that?" The Doctor rambles as he finishes. He begins to run around the TARDIS, the DRS in his hands. He pulls levers, pushes buttons, and off we go!

I have to hold on, tightly, to both my cellphone and myself. Yet, still, I end up flying out of my seat. "Any one ever tell you to take off the brake, Doc?" I yelled over the TARDIS engines.

"What?" The Doctor yells back, a smile on his face as he holds onto the console panel for dear life.

"Never mind, _spoilers_." I shake my head as I whisper, a smile on my face now. Just watching the Doctor was a joy, the smile he had when he watched the TARDIS, I hoped one day that _maybe_, just _maybe_, that smile might be directed at me.

"Allons-y!" He yells at the top of his lungs, the ride getting bumpier the closer we got to the dimensional rip. "Hold on!" He flips another lever and spins something.

"What do you think I've been doing? Twiddling my thumbs?" I say as I watch him and hold on to the railing beside me.

"Funny thing about twiddling your thumbs; it's not very fun." He randomly states as the TARDIS calms and parks, _somewhere_, the engines stopping.

'_Yes, yes; just continue randomly stating things. That'll save the world!' _I roll my eyes and sigh, exasperated, as I stand up from where I had been tilted over.

"Oi! Stating random things has saved the Earth several times! Stating random brilliant things, I'll have you know!" He pouts as he gets the DRS ready to fire, and glares at me for about five seconds.

I roll my eyes again. _'You should really stop reading my mind.'_

'_You should stop thinking so loud! Besides, right now we're sharing a telepathic field, and even an empathic field. As long as we are we're going to be hearing and feeling each other's thoughts and emotions.'_

'_How come I haven't heard any of your thoughts?'_

'_Because I whisper my thoughts, nine hundred years of practice, you just started, you yell all of your thoughts, it's hard not to hear.'_

'_Right, I'll just whisper my thoughts from now on.'_

'_Yes, because you're clearly the type of person who automatically has that type of mental control.'_

'_Hey! What's that supposed to mean?'_

The Doctor turns to me suddenly, a huge smile on his face, an innocent puppy dog smile.

'_Oh nothing, Jamy Dear.'_

I growled slightly and glared at him, but with that look on his face, I couldn't stay angry long, soon I just ended up laughing and feeling that warm fuzzy feeling again.

"Okay, Mister Mental-Control, how much longer?" I ask, walking over to him as he puts the finishing touches on the DRS with his sonic screwdriver.

The DRS looks like...-like a laptop that's been turned into a gun. Like a phaser from Star Trek, but with plexiglass. It looked really cool! At least to me it did.

"Just...-," He pauses, sonic-ing the side of the DRS. "A few more," He pauses again. "Done!" He yells and immediately grabs the DRS by it's handle, gun looking handle, and carries it to the TARDIS doors. He snaps his fingers and the doors fly open.

I ran to the doors to see the mother ship of the Evanescent fleet along with the huge, dark and ominous, rip in time and space. Sparks and red lightning come from the rip as well as dark clouds of what looks like shadowy smoke. The Evanescent ship looks like it's alive, like it was made out of scales and organs. It looked interesting yet disgusting at the same time.

"Okay," The Doctor begins to charge up the DRS and flips out something that looks like a rear view mirror turned into a sighting lens. "Now we just have to-," The Doctor pauses, his expression changing to terror as he looks at the Evanescent ship. "No, no, no, NO!" He yells angrily.

"What? What?" I asked, trying to piece together what he was seeing, as we stood there, at the TARDIS doors, watching the ship.

"Their DRO is still online!" The Doctor ran back in the TARDIS then, he sat the DRS on the console and went to grab his sonic screwdriver, then he pulled a vortex manipulator out of no where.

"What are you doing?" I begged him to answer, a bad feeling seeping into my bones as I watched him.

"I have to go disable their DRO, or else, closing the rip will be meaningless. They'll just open it back up again!" He then grabbed the DRS again, ran up to me, and handed it to me. "But I can't be in two places at once, _go figure,_ I'll need you to seal the rip. As soon as I appear back here again, you'll need to fire, but-," Then the Doctor gave me that look, the look that meant;_ I might not be back. _I knew that look, I had given that look, I had seen that look, been on the receiving end of that look. But never had I taken it!

"No! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I then pushed the DRS onto the Doctor and took his sonic screwdriver and the vortex manipulator without giving him time to take them back. "If anyone is going to play the part of the _'red shirt'_ it's going to be me! And don't you dare argue! Really, I'm supposed to be dead already anyway." I looked up at him. "Might as well even the odds."

"No, you can't!" He was about to take the vortex manipulator away from me again, but I put it behind me, out of his reach, and put it on my wrist.

"Yes, I can! And I will!" I yell, then I back away to look at the vortex manipulator, newly attached to my wrist. "Now, what setting?" I asked, giving him a hard stare, and a tone meaning I was not about to argue with him. He gulped, then nodded.

"It's already set, just press the button the middle." He explained, and it might have been my imagination, but I think his eyes were glazed over.

"Right then." I nodded, not quite ready to take a leap of faith into the unknown. I give him a hard look as he gives me that sad puppy dog faced look. I salute, only with two fingers. "You better believe I'm coming back." I state whole heartedly, the Doctor smiled slightly at my statement.

'_Go on then, be brilliant.'_

'_You bet!'_

With that I pressed the button, the middle button, hoping I'd see the TARDIS again.

**-X-**

The Doctor couldn't believe it! There went another brilliant companion! He lost more companions this way. Yet...- he had a feeling she was different, that she indeed would be back. The TARDIS had given her her own room, without him having to program it into the old girl. He sensed it when it happened, the TARDIS using a good level of psychic energy. Meaning the TARDIS could sense her telepathic abilities as well and had linked physically with her, sensing her telepathic field. The Doctor himself had been the last one to do that, matter of fact, it had been quite some time since he had had a telepathic conversation with someone. The Doctor quickly realized, he missed that.

But for the TARDIS to link with her so quickly, giving her her own room, the TARDIS must have faith in her.

Meaning the Doctor would too.

Quickly, the Doctor got into position with the DRS, and waited for her.

**-X-**

_A minute later on the Evanescent ship..._

I gasped as I fell on what felt like metal railing. I breathed deeply as my rib cage ached. "What ah...a rough ride." I breathed as I straightened myself out. My skin felt like it was burning, but the sensation went away quickly. Soon I was looking around and I saw what I thought was the inside of the engine room, two huge engines spinning and propelling the ship, sitting right in front of me. The room must have been the size of two football fields. It almost reminded me of the Normandy engine room. "Cool." I whispered.

'_Okay, where to?' _I was waiting for the Doctor to reply with some sarcastic comment, but when he didn't I frowned. "Right, on my own then." I replied to the silence.

I walked around then, scooped out the room. From what I could tell, the engines not only controlled the movement of the ship, but operated as an extra energy generator. Like a wind mill for a small town.

The console for the engines was only a few feet in front of me, but as I began to run to it, a bad feeling began to form in my gut.

Something was wrong, very very wrong. That wrongness appeared before I even had time to dodge.

"Hello,_ Royal_, or should I say specimen six hundred and one?" Rardock's voice whispered, his tongue tickling my ear as a dagger found it's way into my gut.

Instantly, before I could even blink, pain rippled up my spine and blood came from my mouth. I coughed it up and began to tumble backwards, in slow motion, as I lost control over my own body.

My back slammed into the ground, blood all down my chin and on my chest. _'Doc's gonna kill me for getting blood on his suit.'_ Was the only thing I could think as I felt myself bleed out.

I then felt Rardock's big scaly foot press down on my gut, making the pain even worse, a whimper escaped my lips. "The Creator will be happy to know of your death!" He yelled, a different language on his tongue. Yet, I could still understand it.

My vision blurred as he pushed down even harder, I could barely breath. The pain wasn't as bad as what I had went through, what felt like years ago, only hours ago. But it was still enough to send my sense of direction hey-wire.

"I will mount your head on a pike for what you've done! You insolent little ape! Just because you went through The Crowning and survived, you think you're powerful! Ha! That's pathetic!" Rardock just kept pushing down harder and harder, blood bubbling up through my lips. It was getting harder and harder to breath, I was beginning to drown on my own blood.

"Five billion humans are already dead! You have saved _no one_, just doomed yourself!" Rardock then pulled the dagger he had stuck inside my gut out. He pulled his foot off of me and began to circle me, like a predator. I whimpered again, then turned over and spat out blood.

"You-...you're gonna die...-for this." The words came out a gurgle as I sat up.

"Kill me then! What would your precise Time Lord think of you then? He would name you a murderer!" Rardock mocked from behind me. His dragon like form towered over me as he circled.

I spat again, the world beginning to spin. "Don't...-don't care." I shook my head and looked at him. I channeled all the hate and anger I could at him, channeled it into one stare. Rardock's expression changed, but only for a second. I had to stand up, the console controlling the engines was right behind Rardock. _'I just have to...-reach.'_

"You think you can still win? Your fragile human body is dying! You have lost! So stay down, maybe then I will make the final blow swift." Rardock continued to mock me as I pushed myself up, circling me like a vulture, as I finally got to my feet. "You are stubborn! Perhaps instead of killing you, I should allow you to live and make you watch the rest of your race die!"

"No!" I yelled, taking the last breath I could. I raised the sonic screwdriver, taken from my pocket as Rardock spoke, and aimed it at the console. "If I die...-you have to die...-_with me_!"

With that the buzz of the sonic screwdriver echoed through the air, sparks flew everywhere, not only was the DRO disabled but so were the engines and the last amount of life energy flowing through the ship. I condemned them to die!

Rardock's eyes flared, his nostrils on fire, as he came at me, dagger in claw. Before he could even touch me, I was back on the TARDIS again, thanks to the middle button.

"Fire!" Was the last thing I said, the closing of the rip the last thing I remember seeing, my name being yelled the last thing I remember hearing, right before the darkness consumed me. The everlasting darkness of death.

**-X-**

As soon as the Doctor heard Jamy's return he fired the DRS, a blue laser spreading across open space, hitting the red swirling vortex until it began to pull things in, closing itself like a black hole collapsing.

He quickly closed the TARDIS doors, seeing Jamy, he threw away the DRS and ran over to her. Her body was barely leaning against the console, blood flowing from an open wound in her gut.

"JAMY!"

The TARDIS began to shake violently, being pulled back through the rip. Jamy fell into his arms and he held her, tears stinging his eyes. It felt like his hearts were being ripped out again, just like when he had to leave Donna. It was only a day ago he had to do such, but because of Jamy's company, it felt like forever ago. He held her dying body tightly, rocking her back and forth.

'_I don't want to die.'_

It sounded like a whisper, but the Doctor knew it was a thought. A very quiet, weak, thought.

'_I don't want to die.'_

The Doctor stared at the owner of the voice inside his head. It sounded so far away, yet she was right there. Her pulse was already gone, yet, her mind, her enhanced brain, was still awake and alive.

'_Please, it's so dark here. I know you're there, please don't let me die Doc, please.'_

It was a begging voice, a cry, a plea, for life. But it also meant one other thing, one very important thing. _Hope_. If Jamy's mind was still alive, then she could be saved.

The Doctor put his forehead to her's, he knew the mental and physical contact would help her hang on to what life she had left.

'_I'm not, I'm not going to let you die, I promise. You can trust me, I'm the Doctor, and the Doctor is in!'_

**-X-**

**Episode One: **_"Be Yourself; Save The World!"_

**Epilogue: **_"Dynamic Ending, Perilous New Beginning!"_

I had condemned all of the Evanescent to death, it was their punishment for killing five billion humans, nearly destroying the human race. My punishment for their death, the exile from my own dimension, and the ability to _never_ return to my home. To add to that, I was to blame for their existence, meaning I also killed five billion humans. It was all my fault, to me this exile will never be enough.

But death softens thoughts like that, turns them into mushy meaningless things. I really did die, I was told so, by a weird cat nurse lady. I forgot what they or she was called, the cat nurse people from the episode 'New Earth'. The Doctor took me there after I died, he took me and they fixed me. Well, they put something inside my body that made it come back to life again, but my minds still the same. The Doctor says I'm _enhanced_, but what does that mean? Will my enhancement just stop with my mind? Or will it continue to spread? The thought scares me, I scare myself.

But the Doctor being with me makes me forget about those things. He promised he'd teach me how to use and control my new _powers_. I want him to teach me more than just that though, I'll tell him, I'll tell him to teach me _everything_. I want to know as much as he does, fill this enhanced mind with Time Lord knowledge, learn how to use it and save lives. Redeem myself.

It's been a week since the cat nurse ladies let me out of the hospital. That entire time the Doctor didn't leave my side once. He held my hand and we created our own world together, inside our telepathic link, a world that we talked in and spent time together in while I was in a coma. He made it look like Galifrey. At first he didn't want to, but I begged him, and he did. He showed me everything, Galifrey is so beautiful! I told him that and he smiled, that smile he smiled when he watched the TARDIS, he smiled that smile at me.

When he did that fuzzy feeling returned, and now as I stare at the stars, in my room on the TARDIS, I finally realize what that feeling is. _Belonging_. I've finally found a place where I belong.

**-X-**

**End Note: **_Dear god in heaven! This took FOREVER! I mean seriously! But I enjoyed writing it! The first episode is over 30,000 words and is over 50 pages. Holy crap! Just imagine how long it will be after just 10 episodes! Oh boy! Well I'm gonna get started on the second episode soon! I hope every one reading this enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! I LOVE YOU ALL! My lovely lovely readers! I hope to see you at episode 2 as well! A special thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you the most!_

_Now for a request! To celebrate this momentous occasion I'm going to commission a drawing of the Doctor and Jamy hanging out by the TARDIS. If any one would like to draw this, please tell me!_

_Alright then, audios! Until episode 2!_

**DW Fan Question of the Day!:**

_Who is your favorite villain and what villain would you like to meet the most?_


End file.
